Schimbare
by Nedormit
Summary: Who was this man who claimed to be anything but human? Sa întâmplat prea repede. Too much too quickly. Everything was changing, she could never go back to her normal life. No, she was trapped now. How could he claim her? It wasn't possible, she was just some girl, and he was a monster... It's too much too fast. Lemon, AlucardxOC, gore, smutty
1. I

Something felt wrong in this world. Something was amiss, something not of the supernatural. No, this was different indeed. This was something beyond his ancient power, something. The universe had struck into course long ago. This was _muritor_, or, in their language, _human_.

A mortal affair, a lump of flesh with a beating heart. How those vessels intrigued him was incredible. They were predictable yet, unpredictable. Yes, he loved these humans that stirred madness in the world, still a plot to their existence. They are desperate creatures, lustful beings, materialistic even. He'd forgotten how momentary objects could be so tantalizing to the corruptible mind. Those days were long pass.

Sitting on his solitary throne, in the dark recesses of Hellsing manor, he stared into the darkness. With pristine vision, all he saw were the bricks that encased his physical presence. The same walls everyday, the same decorations.

It bored the No-Life King, indeed it did. He craved change, like the humans of this era. Oh so much change he had seen with his food. Things were so different now, but how could he complain. It was always interesting to watch those fools fester in their conquest for meaningful life.

Women were liberated, color mixed, the people controlling the people, items produced by the masses, even atomic warfare. This era was so interesting indeed. But eventually it will pass, as all have. But he remained eternal, no human had struck him down. Yes, that was the only way he could be killed. By the pure hand of a human, never the twisted soul of another creature of the night.

The thought of such weak creatures amused him, they faced him thinking they could force him down. No, he would no be tamed by something so boring, so disgusting, so ignorrant.

He chuckled in the dark, a grin spread wide on his lips. Teeth bared, he continued to chuckle in amusement.

Yes, it was time for change, change for him. Watching others live their lives eventually makes you envious.

The world was ready for something to _schimbare_. And _shift_ it shall.

* * *

><p>Fumbling over cash that had fallen out of her wallet she reached down slightly embarrassed. All she needed was an over-the-counter solution of iron. Nothing strong like the pills nurses give you, no, something easy on her stomach.<p>

Handing over the twenty she looked down, a single quarter remained. Hurriedly she picked it up and put it away in her wallet. This was the last piece of luggage she needed before her flight to England. After this, she'd mail it to her address and it would be there when she arrived. It was all coming together, this job really did pay well so moving was easy, especially with the costs being taken of by her employer. She didn't have neighbors, or a family to really say goodbye to.

Life had been simple, but, something stirred in her stomach as if there would be a big change soon. Perhaps it was the suspense of the house, the new life, the different terms they used in England. Who knows, she'd rather let it happen then spend her time running it over and over in her mind.

"Here you go miss." the heavyset clerk handed her the glass bottle before calling the next person in line. She whispered a small thank you and quickly left with purpose.

Walking a block or so, she reached the parking garage and made her way to the blue sedan she currently owned. It was worn, but had low miles and decent gas mileage so she didn't care much.

Tugging down her sleeves of the pea coat she wore, a white breath escaped her chapped lips. Opening the car door she revved the engine to life before backing out, and drving past the decorated windows of businesses. Halloween was nearing, so the assortment of skeletons, bats, and fall leaves adorned decor.

She remembered the times of her childhood where she dressed up and went door to door gaining sweets and toys. Rosy days like that never seemed to happen anymore.

* * *

><p>"Walter," Sir Integra started off.<p>

"Yes Sir Integra?" the weathered butler turned to his master, he knew the words before they escaped her lips. Everyone knew, even Seras.

"I'm concerned about Alucard. He's been acting rather... different lately." she knit her brows together as if scrutinizing the slightest detail for flaws.

"Yes, we've all taken a notice as of late. What shall we do?" she brought a thick brown cigar to her lips, and in turn, Walter brought the clip and cut the end off before lighting.

"I want security on high alert. Alucard is not to leave this building without permission, any sight of him off perimeters until, whatever is going on, dies down will result in severe punishment on his part." taking a drag she exhaled the smoke.

"Of course, allow me to notify our personnel immediately." brushing off his vest, the limber old man bowed before making a quick leave understanding the volatility to the situation. Alucard could never be truly trusted when issues revolved in his interest. He was a dog to take orders, only then could he be trusted.

* * *

><p>Entering the plane she quickly made her way to the first class seat that had been reserved for her by her company. Flying always made her uneasy, she often told others her short stature was meant to keep her close to the ground where her feet should remain planted.<p>

A roll of nausea bubbled. She reminded herself that she brought a blanket and some sleep medication to help her get through the ten hour flight from Seattle. Still, she would not settle until they met the runway.


	2. II

"Oh, are you the new hematologist that's being transferred?" the young nurse greeted her at the counter of the hospital. She seemed cheery in her blue outfit and messy hair.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for the blood department. I didn't really get a map when I arrived over here. Would you mind pointing out to me where it is?" she questioned sheepishly.

"Of course, you just go down the hall, take a left, past two doors, and then you'll see 'hematology' labelled on the door. It should be unlocked, the professor should be working in there. He's part of a college program for undergrad students trying to get their medical degrees. He's pretty dry humored so don't be offended by him." she explained whilst pointing in the general direction of where the hematology department was.

"Thanks, shouldn't be too difficult. I appreciate the help." smiling she started to head in the general direction she was told to head to.

"Good luck!" with a giggle the teenager quickly went back to her work on the computer.

* * *

><p>"Oh?" he mused to himself.<p>

So that soul finally arrived, the one that would make all the difference. Yes, an exciting day indeed. Indeed, indeed... Now to investigate, this specimen drew him quite a bit. A gravity to that one human made him want to claw at the walls and tear through anything that stopped him.

* * *

><p>As a doctor who had been in the field for a few years she knew Halloween always brought people to their doorstep. Usually they were volunteers for haunted houses or corn mazes who had been punched by people who fight instead of fly.<p>

It never was usually too bad, at most a broken arm or leg. Nothing she couldn't handle.

Yawning she continued to fill out various paperwork regarding her transfer over to England. It was dense, and made her eyes retreat within their sockets. Her stamina was wearing low as it neared one in the morning. A cup of coffee accompanied her along with music streaming in the background.

Setting aside the documents she fell back into the form fitting chair that was fairly cushioned.

It had been a long day, full of work, making phonecalls, and sifting through her luggage. Sleep threatened her, and with no defense she would gladly welcome it if it hadn't been for the unease she felt. Something was going to happen, she knew it. Her body was tense and her mind on edge, it was diffucult to relax.

If only this feeling of wariness would pass, if anything it was just moving anxieties getting to her, which was typical.

Sighing she left the room and made her way for the staff room which was equipped with a coffee machine and a small snack bar. Staying up so late required energy, something she was desperate for in all honesty.

Pushing the door open, with swift steps she made her way to a piece of cake that had been left behind for the staff to snack on. Chocolate was her favorite so of course the treat drew her. Unwrapping the food, she set up a paper plate for her to eat of off.

Her stomach grumbled noisily and with a sigh she hastily took a bite out of the sweet cake. Rich and smooth textures filled her mouth and she then headed back to her desk, plate of food in hand.

* * *

><p>"Sir Integra!" the voice beeped over the phone.<p>

"What is it?" curious she put the man on speaker.

"Alucard has left the building, he's left and isn't showing up anywhere near the estate." he explained frantically. She smirked, Walter must've forgotten to tell them. No, he wouldn't forget, he just decided against it.

"Do not worry, I've sent Alucard on a mission to take care of a mobile vampire heading for a hospital not too far from London. Remain at ease men." barking orders she exhaled the smoke of her lit cigar whilst sitting back in her chair.

"Alright Sir Integra, we shall keep you updated." and with that the employee cut out with a dial tone.

* * *

><p>Tonight, the moon was missing. Tonight the stars barely showed themselves through the thick layer of fog and mist. Yes, tonight was the perfect night to pursue a vampire fledgling. A hunt that would end soon enough just as it begun.<p>

His target was a forty year old man who had started to go on some sort of bloodrage along with his fiance. Or so he was told. A romantic night would slowly come to an end for the two fools. Yes, romance shall die tonight, he mused to himself.

* * *

><p>Silently she walked down the long hall, the lights illuminated the way. Mindlessly she followed, her thoughts set on how she was going to drive herself home tonight without falling asleep at the wheel. Maybe she'd just fall asleep on the couch in the lounge room. But if someone were to find her it could be rather embarrassing on her behalf.<p>

"Attention all personel, attention. This is the security devision, we've recieved notice from the police that a murderer has been on the loose. Do not panic, lock the doors of your rooms, turn off the lights, and remain quiet while the poice make there way here. If you're in charge of patients lock their doors and remain with them, do not leave their side. Again, do not panic, the police are almost here." a voice echoed through the hall from the speakers.

Her stomach in her throat she froze. A murder making their way here? No! This wasn't happening.

Without a second thought, she darted for her lab room, inside the old proffesor, Mr. Edwards, already had locked himself inside. Unaware she continued for the door only to reach for the handle and realize it was locked.

"Hey open up! I can't be here alone! Not with that crazy person heading this way! Come one!" pounding on the door, she begged to be allowed in.

The proffesor replied from the other side of the door.

"How am I supposed to know you're not the psychopath!" and with that a loud thump rammed into the door. She assumed he was barricading it.

"Fuck..." she muttered to herself. Her mind was in overdrive, and her heartbeat was feverishly high. This coudln't be happening could it? No, she must've fallen asleep, or-or this was just some joke for Halloween she wasn't aware of. It couldn't be happening...


	3. III

Sniffling she ran to the nearest bathroom. Every door was closed for her, the only hope she could think of was a stall. What else could she do? Sit out like an open target? No, human instinct told her otherwise. She must survive.

Turning to the next portion of the hallway she quickly retreated to the lady's room. Without question she locked the door and climbed into the last stall standing on the toilet's rim.

She was scared shitless.

Gulping she did her best to calm down. Although it was difficult she reminded herself who would search a bathroom? No one right?

* * *

><p>"What the Hell Macy! You can't die here you idiot!" tenderly he scooped up his fiancé before darting off to the hospital.<p>

"I can't help it, I'm going to bleed out..." she weakly forced out of her lips.

"Shit..." the man cried with a whisper. Who was the fuck that shot her with a blessed bullet?!

"Just don't die okay?" with a faint smile she fell limp in his arms. No, did she die? No, it couldn't be...

He howled with pain, her body set aflame before slipping into the air.

* * *

><p>"That's one silenced." the vampire bored of this chase reloaded his pistol. The red duster flapped in the wind while a few strands of his hair swirled against his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Hyperventilating she wanted to throw up.<p>

A loud eruption of vibration shook the building. Was this really just some serial killer?! How could he be responsible for such a big quake that it shook the building? This was something larger, beyond them.

The room went dark without warning. Her core shook to the bone, she hated the dark. No matter how old she was the dark terrified her. The unknown, not sure was surrounded her. Something could lurk in darkness and destroy her. In the dark nothing existed, everything was erased.

Thoughts ran everywhere, jumbling together into a messy pile.

"Please-!" a voice cried. A plea for help no less. What were they screaming about? What happened? Did they break in? No, the walls were too thick and the doors are heavy. How could someone penetrate that far? It would require such inhuman strength...

* * *

><p>Through his orange lanced glasses he looked down and up the building. The human souls within were defenseless from the terror that was about to show itself. Before they even knew it they would most likely become ghouls, minions for the pitiful fledgling to eat. Yes, rotten flesh for him to slaughter. The thought amused him greatly. Never did he tire of the gore, the grime, the gruesome nature of his kind.<p>

A scream shredded through the air. Helpless, fearing. The beginning of the first ghoul this man would claim. Cackling his shoulders shook before he continued forth into the hospital.

* * *

><p>Wanting to scream she bit her tongue. Gunshots echoed in the halls, they had been going off for quite some time now. Bang after bang they grew closer and closer. Was it police or the intruder? There was no way to tell, the only thing to do was wait for torturous seconds to pass. Her breath hitched in her throat as the loud thud of a body hitting the ground sounded right outside the bathroom doors.<p>

A guttural groan, a laugh, then the crushing of flesh and bone.

There, beyond those doors, a human. Someone trapped with nowhere to run, nothing to cling to, no, they were alone with themselves. He could not leave the soul for his Master's orders were to kill the lead fledgling and gather survivors to the nearest exit.

Would they run from him, cower, shake in their skin, grit their teeth, choke on their breath? Or, would they cling to him in their time of need? No human is ever quite the same...

Sheathing his pistol, he kicked the door open. So dark, so lonely this human must be. A shriveling lump of fear if anything.

_Oh God, oh fuck, I'm going to die, I'm going to fucking die, I'm going to fucking die! No one is here to save me! No one will know I died, I'll be alone and die. I'm dead, I'm already dead._


	4. IV

His ears picked up the sound of panicked breathing, uneven, ragged, and fast. The sound excited him.

* * *

><p>"Come out girly, I can smell you." he lulled pacing up and down the stalls. After suffering the loss of his fiancé he was desperate to take something, drink virgin blood, destroy.<p>

"There's not point in hiding, I know where you are. It'll be less painful if you come out and surrender." with that he stopped in front of the bathroom stall he could sense the girl in. She sniffled and let out a whimper as she soon realized hiding was pointless.

"Alright fine, I'll just force you out..." and with that the crazed man kicked down the door with a large smirk. The brunette crying over the toilet looked up helplessly, she knew she was going to die to the hands of a serial killer.

* * *

><p>Swiftly Alucard kicked down the door, inside a nurse wearing who looked in her twenties wiped off snot and tears that covered her face. It was amusing to see.<p>

Quickly she ran past him, or at least tried to. Bumping into his shoulder, she tripped before slamming her face down into the dirty floor. She did not move, did not make a sound, did not struggle. She was limp, undone by her stupid attempt of leaving.

A great trill of laughter escape the vampire, he supposed that was one less ghoul to deal with. Sauntering out of the room he headed toward a scream.

* * *

><p>"Stop fucking moving, bitch!" with the girl in his grasp he elbowed her side causing her to buckle and fall into submission "Good girl, now, you'll be my hostage so that when that fucker gets here he'll have to die knowing he couldn't save a single human!" maniacal laughter escaped from his lips.<p>

"You dare think a single human bears any meaning to me? How laughable." startled the fledgling turned round to only gawp at the tall man. His frame was monstrous, tall, foreboding, and omniscient. This was the man who shot down his beloved?!

"Quiet you! If you dare approach us I'll run my hand through her skull!" infuriated he put his claws at the ready just as he promised. The doctor whimpered and shut her eyes tightly fearing the worst. Upon reaction the weak creature pulled out a pistol and shot rapidly at the large target.

But, bullets, they only tore through him, no wince, no cry, not even the slightest flinch.

He sauntered closer, slowly, each step practically shaking the ground. A grin spread wide on his face as he cocked his gun.

Intimidated the fledgling backed up a step or two, his expression hardening realizing this man was serious. He didn't care at all about a human life? What was he? And how the Hell was he still alive?!

"Give up, this fight is over." Alucard with boredom called out. He grew tired of something so predictable and cliché.

_Girl, are you a virgin?_

Her thoughts stopped, an alien voice pierced her thoughts and spoke to her. What was this? Who was speaking? Was it that man? No… Telepathy? That's impossible, she must be having some sort of mental break down if she's hearing voices.

What the Hell?

_I said, are you a virgin. My patience grows thin, human._

Would it be wise to respond? At this point it didn't really even matter, she was as good as dead.

_Y-Yes..._ She trailed off.

A sudden rush of adrenaline ran through her, could this be the time to escape his grip? It was now or never, she could live or die if she didn't act quick.

Without thinking she bit down on the man's hand, sending him flying back in pain as his thumb fell to the ground. The No-Life King wasted no time, quickly he shot the weak adversary, a bullet ran straight through his forehead.

With a thud, the, now dead, fledgling fell to the ground, his eyes wild and mouth open.

The great vampire then turned his attention to the hostage who had saved herself surprisingly.

_Holy shit, it worked, oh my God, I'm alive. It worked, it fucking worked. What the Hell, oh my God..._

Slightly victorious the girl let out a deep exhale knowing that, for the moment, she was safe and alive. However, returning to the moment she caught her breath before sitting up on her legs. It was dark, but she could faintly make out the linings of figures and some depth. Squinting, she peered up to the man looming over her. He appeared to be wearing some sort of duster, large hat, and glasses. Such a peculiar get up.

It was then she felt lightheaded, not now. Now of all times? Why must her body be so weak, honestly. Liquid dripped down her nose as her sense of taste and hearing dulled. Curse her anemia.

"Oh? Is that what was smelling sweet earlier?" the vampire looked down, a large grin ear to ear adorned his face. So decadent, it drove him mad to resist.

Caught off guard by the man's deep and assertive tone, she quickly looked up.

"E-Excuse me...?" confused she managed to choke that much out. Sweet? What in the world was the man going on about now?

"Your blood, it smells sweet." he bent down to her level suddenly, in the moonlight she could see his white teeth gleam.

"W-What the fuck? You may have saved my life but that's just fucking crazy!" she quickly retorted, slowly backing up. Who the Hell did this guy think he was!

"Hm, I wonder..." without hesitation the red-clad man snatched her wrist forcefully pulling the human to his level. Grin never fading, he peered into her green eyes.

Was this the human that made him stir?

"W-What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" with a scream she struggled under his firm grasp. It was amusing to feel this live flesh squirm in his grasp, pleasing almost. It had been quite some time since he had felt something like this "Let go of me! You can't do this, I'm human too!" tears slipped from the corner of her eyes.

"Human?" a frightening laughter escaped his mouth, so loud and maniacal "Girl, I am no human. You are the only human here. Everyone else has been turned into a ghoul." another chuckled escaped his lips as his grip tightened causing pops and cracks in her bones. She screamed in pain.

"What is your name, mortal?" his grin faded.

"W-What's it to you?" stubbornly she replied.

Before the man could do anything to reply, a sudden burst of light shot through the darkness before dissipating. A large explosion, blood, and suddenly the ferocious man fell limp, a grin remaining on his expression. It was then she realized he had been shot through the head.

Screaming she scrambled away, that man was still alive, the man who had been holding her hostage!

"Did you really think I'd die so easily?! You may have killed my fiance but I'm a higher calibur than anything you've even seen before!" dropping his gun the murderer turned to the girl with a scowl. This was not worth his time.

"Whatever, you're going to die anyways. Once my ghouls reach here you'll be food." and with that he left the room and disappeared into the darkness. Behind him followed groans and primitive snarls. The ghouls made no short time of coming to free, defenseless food.

Holding her breath she knew if she didn't act quickly those things they kept talking about would come over here. She cursed herself out before walking to the door and shutting it closed, then locking it. It would at least stall those monsters.

Looking down she then remembered this man had been shot in the head. There was no way he was alive now, but, something in her felt guilty, as if she should try and resurrect him. No, that was ludicrous, CPR on a man who claimed he wasn't even human? How foolish. But, every nursing instinct within her told her otherwise...


	5. V

She was so going to regret this...

Swallowing her pride, she attempted to drag the incapacitated man by the shoulders. It was difficult given he was extremely heavy. Softly placing his head on the ground she climbed over him, her small frame hovering his large build. Taking a deep breath she began to perform CPR by repeatedly pressing hard over his heart in attempts to have it beat once more.

'Oh, oh, oh, stayin' alive, stayin' alive...' she repeated in her head. The beat of the song was always a good way to start.

Placing her ear over his chest she heard nothing. Worried she continued, then listened, and again, no pulse could be heard. Panicking she decided he needed oxygen, given he had no breath oxygen was vital.

Without thinking twice she placed her lips over his, forced air into him, then continued the rhythmic beats against his chest. She listened once more, still nothing.

As she continued, she noticed the rise and fall of his chest. He was breathing now? Placing her fingers under his nose she barely felt any air against them. He must be barely getting along.

Once more, she propped open his lips before forcefully pumping air into the man's system. Pulling away, a sudden force pulled her down keeping her lips pressed against his own.

Wide eyed she muffled a scream. Was he alive now?!

Finally able to pull away she coughed and hacked. What the Hell!

Deafening laughter erupted from the man.

"W-What the fuck was that?!" she screeched, her cheeks red and her mind fumbling over her words. What was that man thinking?!

"It is most rude to take advantage of those resting, human." the man started off, his lips curling upward even further.

"Resting?! You just got shot in the head you idiot! I was trying to help you, Goddamn, I knew I shouldn't have tried to resurrect you!" backing into a corner she shaked.

"Save my life?" he chuckled "No, I saved your pathetic life mortal. I was merely regenerating flesh wounds your kind could never live through." standing he waltzed over to the female, in his mind there was no doubt that she made his skin fester and itch. Yes, this girl would be his. He knew all too well what was happening and that this could no be changed. It wasn't fate or chance that brought them here, no, ever since he left his humanity he was bound to her. And she was bound to him.

"W-What the Hell are you then!" she screamed clutching her injured wrist.

"A good question indeed. I am no human, I am a creature of the night, a nosferatu, blood-drinker, monster, demon, evil. Yes, there are many names for me..." after all of these years humans had concocted quite the names for him "But, I am most well-known as Alucard, King of Vampires."

"V-Vampire?! Are you high or something? How the Hell would vampires exist so long without society knowing about them! You're insane!" she retorted. Something about the way she yelled or screamed excited him so he paid no mind to her foolish words but rather stared at her complextion.

Slim, pale skin, soft lips, brown locks of long hair that curled at the tips, and her astoundingly green eyes captured him. This vessel was magnificent...

"How foolish, you think there would be those who allowed the public to know about our existence?" she felt ten times smaller realizing he was right. It was like every damned conspiracy theory she had heard of. The government doesn't want us to know...

"S-Still, after all these years wouldn't it be harder to contain? I mean come on, this shit is the crap you'd hear while trick-or-treating! Fuck, why I should I even believe you?" that was a stupid question and she knew it. Afterall, he had just taken a bullet to the head and recovered in minutes.

"You're thoughts betray what you have spewed." growing tired of this pointless debate with a human who was in shock, he removed his glasses.

He could read her mind?

"Your-your eyes... It's pitch black but I can see them..." she muttered to herself in disbelief. Glowing eyes?

"Enough of this." with a decisive tone in his voice he grabbed the mortal by the wrist before pulling her up to his level.

Yes, the feeling of her pulse against his gloves was enjoyable. Her heart was racing and he could feel it, yes, this girl was definitely the vessel he had been waiting for. So many years and finally he has her, no more waiting.

A deep chuckle escaped his lips as he took a deep breath of her scent. She smelled of cinnamon, vanilla, and honey. All very cloudy scents that fogged his thoughts the more he breathed in.

"Please put me down..." she trailed off timidly, her face was flushed as she realized how close they were. She'd never been intimate with another man before, she was always busy and never felt the need to have someone else in her life.

A loud thump on the door took her attention as she quickly whipped her head. Ghouls?

Another loud thud followed and then more consecutively pounded on the door. Alucard never turned his attention away from his human specimen.

"They're going to get in..." nervously she croaked. Perhaps he should deal with the remainder of the ghouls before he does anything with this human girl. He couldn't have her die.

Placing her down gently on the far side of the room, he pulled out his pistols and loaded them. Quickly knocking down the door he shot a flurry of bullets into the rotten meat. They dropped one after another on the floor.

Elyza watched in amazement as to how this man could so easily take out a hoard of those monsters. She did have to admit he looked rather badass handling a gun.

As the extermination ended, Alucard turned to face her. He grew tired of this petty vampire hunt.

"Wait here like a good human while I take care of this. Do not leave." he demanded of her in a low tone. Quickly she nodded back knowing that if she left and disobeyed this man's wishes he could easily kill her.


	6. VI

**_A/N: Okay so this involves some lime/lemon stuff. Also if you're curious as to what language I've been using, it's Romanian._**

Silently she waited. She breathed normally as her heartbeat slowed down.

Was she really going to wait here? What else was she going to do anyways? Run off to find help? No, if she recalled, the man had stated everyone in the building was dead or had turned into one of those strange zombie like beings. Not to mention that man could kill her on the spot without remorse if he so wished it.

Sighing she had found herself in quite the predicament. Trapped in a hospital with some master vampire? The conflict sounded like it was from some survival horror movie.

Deciding to rest her head against the wall she placed her weight on it and closed her eyes. The clouds slowly cleared and the moon twinkled through the dark sky. How much time had passed? Hours? Minutes? Her internal sense of time was never accurate so consequently every five minutes she found herself checking a clock before heading out somewhere. But now time did not matter, it did not exist. It was the night, and she was alive somehow. This was the time of her living.

Her eyes found peace in the darkness that was her eyelids. Could she relax? For now she gambled that as long as that strange man lingers around she would be fine. Maybe she could sleep even? At the moment she couldn't control whether or not she would fall asleep.

Quickly she opened her eyes to hands wandering her thighs. What was going on? Who was touching her? How long did she fall asleep?

"What the fuck?" she began as she struggled against a strong grasp.

"This is payback for taking advantage of me while I was resting, human." an all too familiar voice called out in response. Thick locks of black hair rubbed against her cheek as a rough breath trickled down her neck. First he had been handling her like a doll and now this?! Just who does this man think he is!

"Cut it out! I didn't take advantage of you! Let me go!" she squirmed and yelled but alas he quickly wrapped her in his arms boxing her in with no wiggle room. Her chest felt as if it were to cave in on itself if she took a single breath.

"_Amant, sclav, a mea..._" with a quick inhale of her scent she flushed red. What were these foreign words?

"H-Hey, fuck off! And use English!" again she struggled but he would not let her leave just yet.

"Quiet," with a roar ebbed in his voice she knew that if she defied that order it could mean pain or death. Resting she fell lax in her grasp as his knee rode up her skirt and to her groin. Instantly she shot up in flames. She had been sitting on him this entire time "you will learn not to defy me." he purred as he rubbed his cheek against her own.

He enjoyed the heat she radiated out of embarrassment. Something about that reaction made him stir, it was cute yes, but, that wasn't it.

"Pl-please, I don't even know you..." a tear slipped from her eye.

"Oh, but I know you human, yes." he pulled away from her body and stood up as she quickly scurried away.

This madman knew who she was? Was he some sort of stalker?

"W-What? I've never seen you before or-or-" she was cut short.

"Of course you haven't. It is my job to approach my _amant_. Your job is to accept your fate and submit. You shall be mine human, since your birth you belonged to me rightfully. You cannot escape me or what will happen. None of this you can run from." he growled as he stood in front of her. Was this true? No, was she really so exhausted to believe this man? He was talking complete nonsense! She had her rights and she knew them. She wasn't entitled to this man in anyway. No, she would be free of him as soon as this night is over.

"No! I don't belong to anyone you monster! I don't owe you anything and you'll be leaving me alone as soon as this night is over." she stood quickly as she furrowed her brow in anger. Her stubborness only intrigued him further.

Her head, it felt light. She couldn't see, shocks and tingles spread over her body. Not now. If she ever gets up too quickly it always makes her lightheaded.

Her eyes became half-lidded as her legs felt weak. As she started to fall a support suddenly appeared at her side. A gloved hand wrapped around her waist and promptly picked her, scooping her small frame. She was being held bridal style, which of course caused her face to flush.

Was this person really going to help her after what she had said?

"Hmp, you talk fiercely human, yet, you can't even support your own weight." with a grin he peered down to the mortal while walking out of the room and down the long hallway. She hated the fact whether she wanted it or not, she would always need help physically.

Grumbling in response she couldn't struggle as she drifted into the folds of her unconsciousness.


	7. VII

**_A/N: I'll start translating at the end of the chapter as requested. I apologize I hadn't been earlier. Also my beginnings are slow and tend to be boring but that's the toughest part usually. Hopefully you'll stick around long enough for_ _that. _**

**_Amant, sclav, a mea = Mistress(lover/mate), slave , mine_**

"...This is beyond my jurisdiction, Sir Irons." Sir Integra started off rather annoyed that this old man was too paranoid to understand.

"I don't care! The last thing we need is a distraction for that pet vampire of yours! Order him to stay away from that girl. That's an order!" the greying man slammed his fists on the table. She could not be troubled by this foolish man.

"Sir Irons, there are things I can and cannot order Alucard to do. While I may be his master when it comes when and how to kill, I cannot control things that were _bound_ to happen. This is not a part of us, this something that incontrovertibly would happen." exhaling a drag of smoke she knit her brow in annoyance.

"Surely there's something you can do! Bribe the girl for Christ's sake!" nervously the man sat back down in his seat, still on edge.

"There is no guarantee this girl will accept..." yes, money always was appealing to the common person, but, would this girl take the bait? Something within her doubted the likely-hood of it and sighed.

_The rot, the blood, the gore. Was this worth Wallachia and their independence? All of their men were slain and she remained on her horse. The sky seemed to be a deep, regretful shade of crimson. Smoke lined the horizon, vultures and other scavengers slowly crept their way to the scene. _

_Vlad the Impaler III... Such a cruel man yet, she served under him in his large fleet of warriors. She had managed to become one of their upper ranks, a leader to drive the fight and conquer. But, seeing her men on the ground, mutilated and bloodied... How could this be her war?_

_Turning her eye away from the scene, her loose brown hair tied behind her. The silver metals of armor she wore gleamed in the moonlight. Her blade sheathed and clean she headed back to their post where she was to report the death toll. Regretfully she hunched down and rode off with speed..._

Soft... Yes, the sheets were soft, the mattress plush and supporting. Did she own a bed like this? No, this was some pricy merchandise she wouldn't spend her money on. Then, if this wasn't her bed, who's was it?

Slowly opening her eyes the room was dim with a faint orange glow from a fire place. The cracking and pops of the wood comforted her as the heat warmed her, now, cold body. Should she be worried about where she had been sleeping? Probably, but for some reason exhaustion overpowered her ability to think.

Taking a deep breath she rolled onto her side, a pillow met her grasp as she began to slowly wake up.

Her muscles ached for her to stretch and move, so she complied. As she sat up something dawned on her, was she being watched. Undoubtedly she was being watched, no question her mind told her otherwise. Eyes pierced her and she knew it.

Slowly turning with slight suspense, a hulking man greeted her sight. The vibrant red duster he wore instantly sparked the memories in her head. The hospital, the blood, the whole talk about vampires and ghouls. Yes, it was coming back to her painfully.

"You..." she started off shrinking back into the bed nervously. Her blood felt icy knowing what she had hoped to be a dream, was actually, reality.

A large smirk spread across his lips and sharp, pointed teeth made themselves obvious to her.

"You were moaning in your sleep." really? This was how he was going to strike up a conversation?!

"Oh Christ, I don't want to hear your weird shit while I'm this disorientated." rolling on her side to face her back to him she pulled over the thick blanket past her head in hopes he might somehow magically poof away.

"Are you confused, human?" his voiced questioned past the barrier of the sheet.

"Of course... And I'm trying not to freak out. I mean, I just woke up in someone else's bed and have no freaking idea as to how I'm going to get home and away from you!" scowling she sealed her eyes shut.

Amused he chuckled at her predicament.

"Would you care to hear where you are?" he offered as he laid down in the bed.

"...Sure, and please don't lay down with me." she grumbled rather annoyed that this man insisted on being close to her physically.

"You best grow accustomed to it human," he started off.

"Whatever, just please tell me where I am." she replied as arms wrapped around her waist bringing her back to his chest. Blushing she attempted to wriggle away yet his grasp was far too strong for her to get away. It was then she noticed where exactly her behind rested...

"You've been brought to my Master's dwelling. She was kind enough to let you rest here until you find your bearings. You should be grateful." with that he ran his fingers through her thick brown locks of hair. Again her face flushed as she tried her best to shrink away from his grip.

"Stop touching me!" embarrassed she kicked around lightly. In response he quickly framed her legs with her own thus holding her down.

"You dreamed about it didn't you?" he whispered in her ear. Dreamed about what?

"What?" curious she raised an eyebrow.

"The war." and with that he began to lick her neck and nibble on her skin.


	8. VIII

**_A/N: In order to fully understand this chapter and the Romanian talk, a little history lesson is required. I'm no teacher or expert but I did my research and from what I understand and am aware of, Alucard was Vlad the Impaler. And in this chapter, the time setting is during the 'war' for Wallachia's independence from the Turks. Alucard having been tortured by them while he was known as Vlad the Impaler hated them so after years in exile and prison, he manages to gain favor of some higher-ups and gain control or military resources. He casts the Turks out and takes Wallachia for his rule. Vlad the Impaler is best known as Dracula, and Alucard is 'Dracula' spelt backwards. Dracula was based off of Vlad the Impaler due to the fact he was known for drinking his victim's blood after they died or while they were dying. Please correct me if this information is not correct, I would gladly appreciate it._**

_Things were perfect, none dared defied him. _

_"Sire..." a faithful subject called out. In his hands he offered a golden bowl, in it the life of another._

_"Leave." he replied as he took the bowl. Quickly the man scurried off shutting the bedroom door behind him. Everything was going well in Transylvania, crime didn't exist under his rule. None of his citizens even thought about stealing those gold chalices. Yes, he had tamed them and had learned to control the human mind. Even as a child he had been ready for this day after years in exile and torture. Yes, this would be his reign for eternity._

_"Cosmina," he turned his attention to the woman laying on his bed, she appeared grief stricken and troubled "come and feast with me, their deaths will not have been in vain." she looked to him with grief._

_"They died Vlad, they all died for Wallachia and I wasn't even there to help them or die along side-" quickly he cut her off._

_"I would have the enter city die if it meant keeping you alive, Cosmina." he quickly retorted as he made his way to his wife. The war had not been kind to either of them knowing that their deaths were to come soon._

_"Vlad! Was I not the girl who played with you, fed you, read to you?! I betrayed my people because I saw something different with you, but now, my men have been slain and all I can do is remain here and wait for my death." with a cry she stood quickly, her thigh long hair was a mess as she continued to weep._

_"Cosmina, you have given me all the reason to keep you alive. Dry your tears for I will continue to live on my dear. You can too if you join me..." placing the bowl on a table by the bed he sat her down gently. While he may have been cruel to all others, he dared not lay a hand on the girl who had supported him through and through. _

_"I-I can't, you know I can't..." she cried into his chest._

_"But you can, it is a matter if you will or will not." cupping her face he looked deep into her green eyes. That color, he never grew tired of it, it was life in her eyes that color._

_She did not reply._

Again with the weird displays of affection! Or is it even right to call them 'displays of affection'? I mean, he was just handling me like a doll, but then again he insists on being physically close to me... Christ, this is just a huge fucking mess start to finish. First day of work and the building had been overrun with those weird zombie creatures. Then meeting some strange man who isn't human? Who has this bad of luck?

"Alucard," a stern voice interrupted his ministrations along her body, who was this female voice "stop harassing our guest!" with a cold look in her eyes he peered to the hulking man who had managed to wrap himself around the defenseless girl. Olive skin contrasted against blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Who was this woman? Perhaps this was the so-called 'master' Alucard had spoken of? Guessing by the way she spoke with authority and no fear, it must be her. This woman was practically God-sent given her current predicament.

Quickly he left the girl's side and retreats behind the woman who had called him out. He did not seem worried or frightened, but rather a slight smile adorned his face as he watched Elyza pull herself back together.

"I apologize for my servant's crude actions." she stated as she walked over to the bed Elyza had been sleeping in.

"I-It's okay," sitting up she made eye contact with this strange woman official "I'm just really disorientated..." she trailed off.

"Of course, it's been quite the night for you. It will all make sense soon, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing organization." what a long name...

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Integra of Hellsing, I-I'm Elyza Carpathia." sheepishly rubbing the back of her head she offered her hand to the woman approaching her. Sir Integra carried a certain authority around her, not pompous, no, mature, elegant, and if anything classy.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Carpathia." with a formal smile she offered for the disorientated girl to follow her. Of course Elyza rose from the bed in her pair of jeans and her white top.


	9. IX

"So, vampires and ghouls are real?" still trying to comprehend everything Sir Inetgra had told me I asked rather confused.

"Yes, and there are many in the world who have been hidden by us. You see, Miss Carpathia, Hellsing uses their own demons to protect the world from the other monsters who'd like to see humans burn. We work under Her Majesty directly and are privately funded. Do you understand?" exhaling a drag of her cigar I attempted to wrap my head around all of this.

"So, the only way to become a vampire is by being a virgin and you got to get bit by one?" again I questioned.

"Correct, that is the only way to turn." taking a sip of water I nodded.

"And, this Alucard person? Why had he been all over me? I mean I just moved here and I don't know of any outside reason for something like that to happen unless information was held from me by my parents..." rubbing my temples I tried to ignore the eyes piercing me.

"We're not quite sure why my servant has taken such an interest in you, but, I can assure you this has nothing to do with familial matters otherwise the Hellsing organization would've found out long ago about it, do not fret." she knit her fingers together before looking over to the hulking man behind me with a glare.

"At the moment we're telling the public that what happened at Saint Joseph's hospital was a terrorist attack. The cause for the ninety nine mortality toll, the alleged terrorist completed a human engineered virus that acts like rabies. As far as expenses go, we'll be paying for everything." with a polite grin she turned toward me as I let go a breath of relief.

"We'll also be giving you lodgings until we can send you back home, you see, we're quite busy with all of the fuss that the media is putting up. I hope you don't mind the inconvienence Miss Carpathia." with that she finished her cigar and looked at me for a reaction.

I'd be living here for the time being? What?

"H-How long will I stay here? I mean, I just moved into that house and-" I was quickly cut short by Sir Integra.

"The estimated time before you can return to your home is three days. By then Walter, my butler, will be able to assist you home." she quickly stood as Walter entered the room with a laptop. I'm assuming something important is happening so this is their way of ending conversation.

"Miss Carpathia-"

"It's quite alright Sir Integra, I'll just go back to my room. Clearly you have more pressing matters." with a timid smile of understanding I headed for the door as she returned with an appreciative smile.

"I guess I'm stuck with you." wearily I plopped down onto my bed as Alucard followed me into my room. Seeing as how he lives here and all it'd be rude to force him out of his own home.

He responded with a chuckle.

"It's curious you resist me, I've noticed females of this era like to offer themselves up to me. How interesting you are different, human." he silently walked over to Elyza's bed before sitting down on the side, his face turned to her spread out body. She looked as if she were deep in thought, yet, her body enticed him. Generous mounds of flesh, a toned stomach from what he could see, and large hips. Yes, this was her, she was the spitting image of her.

"That's probably because I watched you get shot in the head and live! I mean come on, who wouldn't freak out by seeing something to fucking insane?! I can't believe there are girls out there who'd themselves at your feet for attention." with a grumble she turned on her side, her back faced him "I mean, I never even really introduced myself." she shifted.

"I do not need your name, human. I know you, I know your scent, your voice, your face, your habits and how you talk. There is no need for something so formal with me, do not bother." removing his glasses and hat he placed them aside.

"Sure you know all that crap, it's not weird at all..." trailing off she muttered 'liar' under her breath.

"Elyza Carpathia, aged twenty one, five feet tall, weighing in at ninety pounds, born in Alaska and raised in Seattle-" now this drew the line.

"Oh quit it! That's to freaking creepy, but, you do realize that anyone in this society can get information on someone. It's not difficult with the internet and all." she cringed knowing that this man knew so much about her without her knowing anything about him!

He laughed slightly amused.

"You haven't changed much, human." suddenly he appeared at the opposite of the bedside where she had been facing, a sinister grin did not feel welcoming at all to the poor girl.

"You say that like you've met me before or something..." covering herself under a blanket she attempted to block out Alucard, but of course, she was not successful.

"I have met you before, Cosmina." he called her by a foreign name.

"Cosmina? My name is Elyza, Elyza Carpathia. Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else." showing her face she appeared confused and slightly hurt he had already forgotten her name. But, why did she feel upset? This man had been stalking her if anything and he sexually assaulted her! But still, she felt the slightest twinge of hurt.

"In this era you are known as Elyza but I know you as Cosmina from another, long forgotten, time." he grew closer and closer to Elyza, his gloved hand graced her cheek as she blushed at the gesture of gentleness.

"H-How old are you..." she trailed off, her green eyes looked uncertain.

"It has been quite some time since someone asked my age, Cosmina." something about that name made her thoughts foggy as if something had been suppressed.

"Quit calling me that, my name is Elyza." with slight uncertainty she turned around trying to get away from the charming man. Even she herself found something pleasant in him, but she dare not admit it for it would seem as if she had some weird version of Stockholm syndrome.

"Why do humans insist on saying things that contradict what they're thinking? It's quite troublesome and annoying." with a straight face he replied. He could see her thoughts clearly, she was denying attraction to his physical form.

"Stop getting in my head! I have deserve privacy, and please just call me Elyza, Cosmina is not my name." she wriggled under the blanket.

He chuckled.

"Oh, but it is my dear Cosmina... Shall I make you remember?" with that he grabbed for her shoulder and forced her to face him.


	10. X

**_A/N: WARNING, the following chapter includes rape and sexual assault. A review will be posted at the end of this chapter to summarize the events that will occur for those who are sensitive to this graphic material. Again, do __NOT__ read this chapter if you're sensitive to sexual assault and rape. You have been warned._**

_I-I need to look away... I have to, but..._

"Do not worry Cosmina, I will remind you of who you were..." carefully Alucard lifted Elyza from her bed, her body proved to be light, her heart thumped slowly, she felt warm even. Yes, she will remember, she will know all the years of waiting and anticipation for her return. His rightful queen would soon be by his side once more, however, this time, she shall not rot away from him like last. No, he would change this, he would make sure she had no say in the matter. He would have her forever and she would not testify for it is her king who is ordering her. His beloved Cosmina would return to his embrace, she would remember.

"I-I can't think..." limply she raised her arm to his face as if requesting help from the strange state she was in. In return he grabbed her hand and held it tightly as he swiftly carried her off to his quarters. There he would show her their kingdom that had been plundered and destroyed. However, his servants remain faithful to him and they shall rejoice when they hear about the return of their queen.

Softly he kissed her cheek as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. By now his master must have this figured out...

"The Carpathia family... Yes, their bloodline traces back to historical Romania, during the rule of Vlad The Impaler III. Records show that as Vlad gained power a young girl was abounded by the Turks. From there it is said she died at age sixteen, however, evidence shows she did not die, and surprisingly, became the wife of Vlad... Interesting." Sir Integra placed down the documents Walter had fetched for her.

Currently she was alone, and the privacy she gladly took. But to think that _this _was Alucard's reason for constantly bothering the girl? Never had she heard of nor ever seen that monster display affection toward anything, everything was a game to him.

_"Vlad the Impaler... Your time to pay has come for you and all of the evils you committed! Today is the day you shall atone for all the deaths of others!" a high priest called out. The crowd yelled and shook their fists. This couldn't be happening... H-He can't die._

_"You will die as a dog, you are nothing now!" a general approach us with a cry. Without hesitation he stomped on Vlad's head which was already being held by a guillotine._

_"Please! Stop it!" I struggled against a brute's arms, however I was at a severe disadvantage with no room to free my arms._

_"Before you die, you'll watch your queen and how disgusting she is, just like you." I knew this day would come but now that it's happening... I just can't wrap my head around it. To see him so poorly treated and beaten..._

_A group of men walked over to me, their grubby hands grabbing for the robe I currently wore. It couldn't happen, no, they will not touch me._

_Struggling I looked over to him, his eyes were wide as a man forced his head to look in my direction. I do not want this, I will not take this, I must be strong for him._

_"Look at her you dog! Look at what those men are going to do to her!" they kicked his side with a loud thud._

_After a few minutes of struggling they grabbed me by my neck and held me in the air._

_"I-I can't breathe!" I choked out while spit dribbled down my chin. I will not that this insolent behavior from such disgusting men! I will not have this, they will bow before us!  
><em>

_Quickly they threw me to the ground a few feet in front of Vlad so he could get an eyeful of this defilement. _

_Naked and bruised I attempted to cover myself but my limbs were pinned down stopping me from resist. I scowled at them, a ferocious look in my eye. One grabbed my face and forced my mouth open so he could enter. A disgusting taste of men, this is nothing like him. This is filthy, disgusting, this is his end!_

_Without another thought I bit down, hard._

_A scream._

_"The whore bit it off! She fucking bit it off!" the fat pig fell over as I spit out the remains and blood. _

_"You bitch!" a villager called out and without a moment of hesitation I was kicked and punched in the face, my vision fell blurry for a moment as I tried to resist the pain._

_"I'll show this bitch who has the authority." a man put his hips to my thighs, a moment of hesitation, and before I could object he was in me. The fucker is in me! How dare he! _

_"Take it out you fucking pig! Take it out!" I screamed livid with fury. In response I was kicked in the side which caused me to yelp in pain. _

_After long minutes it was over and the men were done. My body is broken, I cannot feel my legs, and my arms cracked long ago. This is the finale._

_"Quit your crying, dog!" loud thumps followed as I looked to see a man in a cowl with a sharp axe in hand. It was large, larger than needed._

_"Your time of terror is over..." spitting on him the general walked away to watch the spectacle unfold. I could not do anything to stop this, I am too weak, I have been broken. _

_"Farewell, Vlad the Impaler." with that the hulking man in chain armor, axe in hand, raised his arms before throwing them down for his neck. His time was over and I would soon follow, I long to join him, together we will be united once more and away from this sick place._

_A head rolled toward my direction, his eyes were closed and a grin on his face. Yes, he would accept his fate, he did long before this day and as I have._

_"T-The blood! It's going back to his body!" what?_

_"It's demon! And immortal!" a woman cried from the crowd._

_It couldn't be, he had reached the title of immortality. He was right, he was right all along!_

_The world grew dark as crows cried overhead while clouds thundered. This was his rebirth, this was him, he is no longer human._

_**Recap: Alucard hypnotizes Elyza and shows her the day of their beheading. Elyza, or, Cosmina, is raped by villagers while Alucard gains his vampiric powers.**_


	11. XI

_Somehow it's soft, just enough support to be comfortable, and it's even warm. Did I fall back asleep? And what was with that weird dream? It was kind of depressing and slightly disturbing. I wonder what time period that was and who was the guy getting decapitated. Oh well, I'd rather just rest here for a little bit, I mean, I suppose I don't really have to go to work for a little while with all of the shit that happened. Is this a paid 'vacation'? Man, I wouldn't mind that._

With a deep inhale she brushed her cheek against her pillow before wrapping her arms around the comfortable object. It was then a sudden realization washed over her. Pillows don't feel like bodies, or at least to her knowledge they didn't...

Opening her eyes she realized it was completely dark, even when she pulled away and attempted to look around there was nothing in sight except little specs that danced in the darkness. They moved and appeared to make outlines of a table and door. Aside from that, there was nothing else really to be seen. Did someone turn off the lights in her room? No, she didn't remember falling back asleep in her bed. Hell, she didn't even remember what she had been doing.

"What the Hell..." she uttered under her breath before sitting up. Her hair was messy and her legs felt weak.

"So you're awake." a voice startled her from the darkness, of course it was him.

Surprised she quickly fell backward onto the bed, she was inches from the edge. Why did this man have to constantly do weird stuff like this? Most men would invite you out on a date or ask for your number. But this guy, he just went straight for the kill and forced himself to be constantly around her. She couldn't really do anything about it as she had learned. He was a master vampire and the most powerful one at that.

"Where the Hell am I? And why are we in bed together?!" blushing she reached for the sheets and attempted to cover herself.

"Does it matter? We're both here and together." with the light rustle of blankets a hand approached her from the murky darkness. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him with a sudden force she could not react to in time to resist.

"H-Hey you need to quit grabbing me!" both arms snaked around her stomach to only pull her closer.

Why do humans resist so much?

"Come on, just let me go!" she struggled to the point it bothered him. While he did know her to be rebellious and stubborn, without her memories this was frustrating. But, he would deal with it for as long as it took. After all, this was the same person from before and he could never forget that.

"Why? Aren't you scared of the dark?" she stopped. Really the only other person who knew that was her mother who was off vacationing. But how did this man know?

"N-No I'm not, I'm just freaked out by you..." she did not sound very certain about her claim. He remembered every night she clinged to him, when he was still human. He remembered the times she'd ask him to follow her to fetch water.

"Do not bother lying to me." gently he ran his ungloved hand through her hair. Somehow, maybe it was the fact she was scared, she did not protest or bother to retort. She accepted her current position knowing that she'd rather be in the presence of someone than be alone in such darkness "Do not worry either, I will be here to protect you, Cosmina." again with the name she did not recognize.

"P-Please, my name is Elyza. Not Cosmina." she pushed against him, given she had managed to wriggle to where she was facing him. With her hands on his chest he applied force but nothing really happened aside from some grunts in frustration that she was powerless.

For minutes they rested, Alucard enjoying the warmth emanating from her body. But there was something else... Given she was human and a virgin, everything within him wanted to ravish her and corrupt her. To drain her of humanity and ensure she never died as long as he remained at her side.

His hand slipped downward toward her rear out of temptation.

"Hey!" she yelped rather surprised by his sudden act of intimacy "Don't touch me there!" her hand reached for his and attempted to tug his wrist back, but of course, she failed.

"Please quit it!" she cried with a tear. Perhaps he should listen and hold back, after all, it is still early and she wouldn't understand his intentions. Complying he pulled away from the flesh that was so tantalizing.

Taking a deep breath he looked down to her. He couldn't wrap his mind around this completely, so many years and finally she's back.

"Why do you refuse me? I can read your mind, I can smell your pheromones, I can even feel your elevated pulse. All signs of enjoyment." with the slight sound of smugness in his breath she blushed.

"I-I'm not used to being grabbed like that, especially by a guy I hardly know." she curled into a ball.

Perhaps he should allow her time to adjust...

Releasing his grip he patted her head before rising from the bed. She seemed confused and slightly surprised. Was he really going to comply to how she felt? The lights suddenly illuminated the room, the shock of brightness stunned her.

"I shall let you adjust, after all, you will be my bride once again." and with that he vanished through the wall. He could move through walls now?! And his bride? Why would a guy like him be interested in marriage?

This whole thing gave her a headache.

After managing to find her way back to her room, she looked at the time. Six in the morning? How long had she been asleep? Oh well, she might as well get dressed for the day right? She headed for the bathroom that was conveniently located just to the back of the room through a large door. This place was the definition of luxury.

With a slight push the glass door opened and revealed the large bathroom. In it a large bathtub that could fit at least two people, a shower that had benches carved into the walls, along with all kinds of exotic body scrubs and perfumed hair products. This was incredible!

"Wow..." she quietly commented in awe of the decor. But she best not get used to it, after all, she wouldn't be here for much longer. Hell, her own house had a walk in shower, a toilet, and a sink. She was content with just that much.

Closing the door behind her, she stepped in further, her feet making contact with the cold, smooth marble. An entire wall was made up of a singular mirror. She looked to her reflection for a moment before turning her attention away from it and to the bath tub. Maybe she would take a bath? It had been years since she had a good soak in a tub, maybe it was time to be nostalgic.

Walking to the tub she reached for its faucet and turned it to an agreeable temperature. Quickly she stripped of her borrowed black sleeved t-shirt and gray tights. The outfit was comfortable and she couldn't complain given the clothes weren't even hers.

Naked she looked to the tub to see the water had filled a decent amount and that it was enough to relax in.


	12. XII

_**A/N: Sexually mature chapter. Kiddies look away.**_

Steam filled the room as she lathered her body with some sort of soap. The water bubbled and gathered along the brim occasionally spilling whenever she'd make a sudden movement. It had been peaceful to be able to enjoy this time alone, and not having the resist that monster of a man. Again, she still didn't understand his obsession with her. He said there were all kinds of women who threw themselves at him so why choose her? Surely she wasn't the most attractive out of the bunch.

But then again, he did mention something about this being out of his control...

Was it true she was 'his'? No, it couldn't be right? She was an individual, not owned by someone.

Breaking from her thoughts the sound of the door opening alerted her. Hadn't she locked it? Maybe she didn't close it all the way. Who knows, but as long as Alucard didn't show up she didn't mind all that much. Hopefully he had better things to do than act like some lecherous old man obsessed with a female's body. She could only cross her fingers as the door opened.

There was no sound.

She looked over to the door, which she thought had been opened, but now, it was closed. Did she imagine it? Probably. Maybe the heat of the water was getting to her head.

Standing with suds sliding along her skin she went to the door handle and attempted to open it only to show it was firmly locked. Hm, maybe she did imagine it. Brushing it off as nothing she headed back to the tub to resume her relaxation.

Sliding her foot in, the water still contained its warmth. As her body entered and fell further in, she noticed her skin did not make contact with the smooth polish of the furniture, but rather, the feeling of more skin?

Startled she looked back and hid her breasts and groin with bubbles. Was this really happening?!

Much to her dismay there he sat, nude and unashamed. Was this guy for real?!

"Get the fuck out! What the Hell! I never said you could come in!" her face red she attempted to hide away her flesh. Instead he grinned and, with quite the suggestive smirk, grabbed for her shoulder and brought her back to their past position. Her back was pressed to his chest as she hovered over his lap. Thank God the water could support her from completely sitting down.

"Why? There's nothing to be ashamed of." he brought his hands to her stomach and ran his thumb over the flesh. It was quite pleasant for him, to be in the warm water with his bride. His body craved more but he knew he'd have to hold back.

She did not reply for she was too shocked. What could she do?

Awkwardly she sat there for a good minute or so as her thoughts ran everywhere and how she could get out of this one without having to show herself to him. Even if they were in some sort of relationship she would not be ready for that so soon.

"Relax," he started "Elyza." much to her surprise he called her by her actual name. His hands reached for her shoulders and rubbed over them in a gentle manner similar to a massage. She couldn't help but enjoy the soothing feeling of someone massaging her, stress really did a number on her.

With some force, he sat her down on his legs. Immediately her spine tingled and her stomach felt cold. No, it couldn't be... No, nope, this wasn't happening there's no way she was feeling him, especially like that!

"Y-You're...!" she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Her embarrassment was quite cute he had to admit.

"I yearn for you, Elyza." with that he slid his hands down her shoulders and to her breasts. Lightly he squeezed as she yelped. Was he really going to do this to her?!

"Stop!" hurriedly she grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her breasts and attempted to get out of the tub but to no avail.

"Elyza," he sounded more assertive than before "do not hide your body from me. I have felt it before and know everything about it. Allow me to show you the pleasure a human mind yearns for. Do not fear me, accept me Elyza." bringing her head to rest on his shoulder he adorned her cheek with kisses as her muscles loosened.

There was something about his words, how he said them, how they sounded in her mind, and just how they felt going through her... Perhaps she shouldn't resist. A thick fog engulfed her as the most primal parts of her felt warm. She couldn't help herself, there was just something she couldn't resist.

"I accept you, Vlad..." she trailed off in a trance. Oh how those words were pleasant, so beautiful and perfect coming from her.

"Good, now, what do you want?" standing from the water he showed himself entirely. After years of this body he was never ashamed of it or never bothered to hide himself in the presence of others. Why should he? This was his attire.

She turned to face him rather surprised. After the claim of him wanting her, he wanted him to get her to say what she wanted? This man must have some sort of authority complex. Well, he was justified to behave that way given, from what she understood, he was the greatest being of all time. He never died, he could not be destroyed by anything. Every bullet he took was nothing, he was too powerful to submit, no. All would bow before his boot, such as a tyrants life.

"...W-What?" she questioned under her breath as her wet hair fell over the mounds of her breasts. Her light brown hair shimmered in the steamy light, quite the setting.

"You must admit to me what you want, Elyza. I do not give freely, you must pay my fee to recieve what you desire." the No-Life King bent down to pick up her up softly from the water that had grown lukewarm. While his trance was affecting her to some degree, not all these words and feelings were his. Some of what she felt was independent. After all, her thoughts admitted to sexual attraction with her complex of needing someone to look after her.

"It's too embarrassing." looking to the side she stood and covered her lower regions. She was slightly flustered with her normal hygiene, most would consider it to be slightly unbecoming while others may say it was provocative. All she knew is that during her swimming years she needed to shave, and ever since it became a habit.

"Then do you not want me?" with a small chuckle in his voice he knew that if she kept this us her walls of denial would soon fall to his persuasion.

"No, it's just I don't think I'm ready..." making quick eye contact with him her face flushed further as he let out a slightly disappointed breath. But no matter, this would happen in due time and he was a patient man. However, now that he was all worked up, for lack of a better term, resisting proved to be difficult.

As an understanding gesture he approached Elyza before lightly patting her head and cupping her cheek. He would have her, but for now he must settle from what he can take.


	13. XIII

She couldn't believe exactly what she had done earlier that morning. Did she really give in? There was no way that happened. Perhaps it was some strange dream, it wouldn't surprise her given the past events that she witnessed in her sleep. But still, why would she dream about something like that? Well, the human brain can be quite fickle, she reassured herself.

Rolling onto her side she looked over to the set of flowers that had been placed there for a day or so and still they looked fresh. Was it something in the water? Maybe, but currently it didn't matter all that much. She had much more pressing matters to look into. It still haunted her that she became so open with Alucard. She had never shown herself like that to any other person in her life, Hell, just dressing in front of a mirror made her slightly uncomfortable so of course being nude in front of some strange man made her hairs stand.

With a groan she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself. In response her stomach gurgled rather noisily. With a sigh she decided it'd be best if she did eat, after all, all of the anxiety getting to her was making her lose weight little by little.

"Good morning Miss Carpathia, care for something to eat? How about some breakfast tea?" Walter greeted her as she entered the dining room. Her head felt light so she quickly sat herself down as he pulled out the chair.

"Are you alright? You seem out of sorts Miss Carpathia." tilting his head the inquisitive butler stood by her curious as to why she had been so eager to sit.

"Oh it's nothing, I've just had anemia for the past year. Sometimes if I go too long without eating I feel faint. It's not that big of a deal." with a sheepish smile she explained her annoying condition that often prohibited her from playing sports or engaging in any laborious activity. It was quite the hassle really.

"Oh my, I assume you took some sort of supplement yes? Perhaps I could fetch you something to act as a substitute." Walter offered kindly.

"While it would be nice, I'd hate to trouble you." fiddling with her fingers she replied.

"It'd be no trouble at all Miss Carpathia, anything for our-" Walter had been cut off mid sentence.

A shadowy figure suddenly appeared behind Elyza and engulfed her body with large arms. How could she face him right now? She was far too embarrassed to even look him in the eye... This wasn't good, especially with Walter here, he could figure something out and tell Sir Integra. Who knows what kind of trouble that could cause.

"A-Alucard?" stuttering she struggled as his hands clutched tightly to her breasts. Did he have no sense of privacy or shame?!

"Hey!" she objected to the gesture while Walter merely turned the other with with a slightly disappoint breath. Alucard was being Alucard...

"Good morning my dear Elyza," he started as he kissed her cheek lightly "what seems to be troubling you?" as a gentle gesture he lifted her and placed Elyza on his lap allowing him to have physical access to her at all times.

"N-N-Nothing, j-just uhm, well, my anemia has been getting to m-me." shakily she replied as she fumbled over her words. She hid her eyes as her face flushed, being on his lap reminded her exactly of what happened in the bathtub and how he had been, well, excited.

"Why must humans be so susceptible to illness? It's quite troublesome." sounding disgruntled with this news, while he did not know this particular ailment, it troubled him none the less.

"Allow me to fetch you some supplements Miss Carpathia." with that Walter bowed and made a quick leave of the scene. Now they were currently alone...

"Please don't speak of this morning, I'm still upset." she shyly admitted under her breath. Yes he knew she was still digesting the contents of their morning, meanwhile his hunger had not been filled. He wanted more, so much more, yet, he must hold himself back for he runs the risk of turning her into a ghoul. No, he could not have their history repeat... Just the thought of her becoming one of those foul beasts made his innards churn and sorrow fill him.

"Why? Was I not to your standards? Or perhaps, you could not restrain yourself..." he purred as his hand trailed down her side and rested on her thigh. The black pleated skirt that had been lent to her was proving to be useful given he had direct access to her skin.

"I-I mean, no, b-but, it's just a bit sudden for me. I don't even know you that well and yet here I am sitting on your lap while you touch my skin. How exactly am I supposed to process this? It's a bit much you know?" grabbing his gloved hand she drove his palm to her knee rather than her thigh where she was vulnerable. Would he listen to her? She could only hope.

With a scowl he could not help but to oblige to her request of being allowed to process everything happening around her. He feared he may scare her off, and even while he could just force her to surrender, he wanted obedience to be true, not forced.

Her thoughts lingered for a moment, the image of him standing there unashamed and completely nude. His clothes hid quite a bit of him she realized; his toned body was nothing to sneeze at or especially his size... Wait! Now was not the time to think about these matters! Why did she even bother to think about something so embarrassing.

Breaking the silence her stomach whined. In response her hands went to clutch her empty stomach; it was so empty that it began to emit a dull pain.

"I've forgotten how needy humans can be." he stated as he realized that Elyza hungered for real food. With Walter gone who could cook? Certainly not his master, she was too busy with various documents and legal matters. Perhaps it could be left up to him to cook for his famished wife... He had never cooked in his life and surely had never seen the correct preparation of most foods. His food usually ran away from him.

"Can you show me where the kitchen is?" Elyza stood from his lap and turned around to greet her with quite the drained expression.

Perhaps she was more self-sufficient than he expected. However, he could not allow her to do all the work, after all, he was her caretaker.

Without a proper response, Alucard quickly picked Elyza up bridal style. In disdain she squirmed for a bit before realizing he only meant to help her current situation; he lead her to the so-said kitchen with strideful steps.

"T-Thank you." she dared not make eye contact with Alucard fearing her face would shoot up in flames.

A word of thanks?

"Anything for my beloved." and with that he lightly kissed her cheek before continuing onward. Easily embarrassed she could feel her body temperature rise as he brushed his lips over her flesh.


	14. XIV

Eventually, sooner than foretold, their time together ended. She had to leave, which of course bothered him. She, however, needed the break from the clingy man who constantly touched her, caressed her, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. If she were to even consider entering a relationship with that man, a lot of thinking needed to be done. Would she tell her parents? Would she be entitled to the dangerous missions she had heard he had been assigned in the past? Why think of this now? With a sigh she walked down the stairs to the car where she would soon be driven home; however, Walter greeted her at the foot of the staircase.

"I believe Sir Integra requests you in her study." Walter escorted her to the direction of Integra's office. What would she need with her? Surely she wasn't giving her a farewell...

As they stepped foot into the large room, Elyza took in the decor; all kinds of emblems and certificates adorned the walls while priceless pieces of artwork hung for decor.

"You wanted to see me?" curious she sat down.

"Yes," she stood before turning around and dropping a large case with unknown contents "I have an offer to make." what is this about? And what's in the suitcase?

"Offer?" Elyza repeated rather confused.

"Yes, you see, it's my business that word of supernatural events and incidents dont reach the public. And seeing as how you're the only survivor left of the hospital incident, I cannot allow you to go off and exposing our establishment and what we do. However," opening the case she looked to Elyza "I wish to meet an agreement." her voice stone cold she continued to watch as Integra lifted revealed the contents of the compartment.

Money?!

"W-What?" she replied rather dumbfounded.

"In return for the six million some odd pounds, I request you never speak of Hellsing, think of Alucard, or dare even attempt to return." lighting a cigar she turned to a window.

"S-Six million pounds?! Isn't that like, a million dollars in American cash!" quickly she stood, her eyes studying over the large amount of money.

"This much money is nothing to us, Miss Carpathia. But, the only way I can grantee you receiving it is if you completely destroy any and all bonds with Alucard and the Hellsing organization..." such a tempting offer for the speechless girl. Who says no to that much money? Only a fool right? So, why does she feel so hesitant to take this money at such a little cost? It couldn't be that she wanted attention from Alucard, no, she always wanted to be as far away as she could be from him.

"I-I," regaining her ability to speak Elyza slowly composed herself "I feel like it's wrong to take so much money." with certainty in her voice she looked the other way from the glorious amount of wealth that was being offered to her.

"Miss Carpathia, this is nothing to us. It wouldn't mean a thing to give away this small fortune." Integra replied still looking out the window.

"I just don't think I should take it, it doesn't feel right to do that." tugging at the hem of her skirt she was certain of this decision "I'm sorry Sir Integra, but, I must decline this offer. I'm well off expenses wise but I appreciate your efforts." without another word, Elyza made a quick leave from the room. Integra smirked, yes, she had predicted this.

Elyza had been instructed to wear this think cloth around her head to cover up her eyes to keep her from remembering how to get to Hellsing. While she disagreed with the ethics of going about this, she understood and complied; after all, they could easily dispose of her or hold her for interrogation. Those were options she not care for.

The drive was boring and soon she found herself drifting off to a foggy sleep.

_"I shall not leave you, Cosmina." gentle words found her in her final moments. She was broken physically, but mentally, she was not ready to let go of her king. No, she must stay a faithful knight and queen for him. She could not abandon her duties, who would take care of him? Who would be there to protect him every night? She was not ready to leave his service, it could not be happening so soon..._

_"I'm sorry my King, my body cannot serve me..." raising a pale hand she cupped his cheek, the bristles of his facial hair brushed against her skin. _

_"I command you to stay here, Cosmina. You're duties here are not finished, you must stay!" the grip on her arm grew tighter and tighter. She did not want to refuse his wishes, but sadly, this was something beyond her control._

_"I must decline..." a sorrowful smile tugged at her lips weakly. Perhaps there was another way..._

_Pulsating, throbbing, every instant he found it harder and harder to hold back. He couldn't... No, she didn't want that, no, he must respect her final wishes._

_"Cosmina, every moment I find it harder to contain myself." running his fingers through her tangled hair he tried to resist._

_"In my last few breaths, my life is yours." she turned her head weakly, revealing her neck and how it had been bruised from earlier. Yet, such a sight made him angry, hungry, and full of blood-lust. Why must she tempt him so terribly!_

_"Go on my king, this is my final feast with you..." her eyes remained opened, glossy and empty he knew she was no more. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_NO!_

_"Cosmina!" he screamed into the open air, his fangs showing themselves. No, this could not be!_

_Without hesitation, without the slightest thought of remorse, he bit down lodging himself into the still blood that no longer ran through her veins. He would devour her, taste her, he would own her in these final moments. She would become a part of him! She could not leave, there was nothing she could do to leave. Even if it meant this being her personal Hell she could not leave! No, he would not have this! She was his, his, his, his, his! No one could have her! _

_Tears._

_The sky, it cried. _

Blood dribbled down his jawline. He was... crying? Such a terrible memory... But, in that dream, he was fueled with fury. He would not let her leave him again.


	15. XV

_**A/N: I know I know, typical Arctic Monkeys song for a romantic fanfiction. I just thought it fit the theme for this fanfiction, mainly from Alucard's point of view. I really enjoy finding songs to fit the theme or plot of my stories so I thought I'd go ahead and post this. I'll probably find a song that fits more for Elyza/Cosmina in a later chapter. Hope you guys agree it fits the story arch so far.**_

_**Link: Arctic Monkeys-505 or /watch?v=FA9G1_Popk8**_

How did she end up here? Searching about vampires and the such... What lead her to this strange adventure of browsing through pointless documents about stupid sightings most-likely false? After her personal discovery of the supernatural beings, she wondered if there was anyone else who had seen what she had. Evidently Hellsing was good at cleaning up the mess left behind by those undead for there was nothing she could find other than forums going on about possible sightings. It was funny really; how she was always told they were of fantasy or horror movies, but now, it's all true, they exist and zombies are, essentially speaking, real.

Hell, she could only think of the paranoid groups that create conspiracy theories freaking out over this discovery. They would scramble for supplies, kill people suspected of being undead, or even, attempt to rebel against the queen. Such a thought was laughable, anarchy was very unlikely given how well armed and groomed the UK's government is. You'd have to be insane to try and lead a full fledge attack against such a strong nation.

Slumping into her seat she took a sip of hot chocolate, Swiss Miss to be specific. She never really did care for the weak drink of powder chocolate, but it did satisfy her sweet tooth so she indulged. With all of this time off, what was she to do? It had been quite some time since she had so much freedom to do as she pleased. Perhaps she could get back into her gaming habits? While she did occasionally log in to League or Hearthstone, work tended to fill in those gaps like cement thus ceasing any activity on those servers.

She thought over it for a moment.

Maybe she would, but tonight she'd rather vedge out and mindlessly watch some horror movies or even go straight to bed. She checked the time; currently it was nine twenty five, which wasn't too late.

Yawning Elyza stood and walked off to the living room couch, her plate of unfinished fried rice in hand. The day she moved in she made sure to buy food, and plenty of ready-made snacks to munch on during her unpacking stage.

He could not take this, the separation, the distance, the mere thought that a man could be looking at her made his blood boil. Slamming his fist into the wall, a large dent appeared as bits of rubble shook loose of their foundation. He would not take this, he would have her, he would be with her, he would soon be holding her.

His fingernails were torn from his fingers as he clawed at the walls, his gloves encasing his hands still, blood began to seep from his fingers and where his nails had fallen out. Why must his master be so cruel to him with this sort of situation? They both knew trying to keep him from Elyza was impossible, her hold on him was fading.

His blood was acidic, it corroded, burned through his skin.

"Eurgh!" slamming his head into the wall he took ragged breaths, it was clear lust and frustration did not mix well. In fact, they were potent together for him, a deadly poison that drove him mad. All he could think about was her skin, those soft lips, what she would feel like when he was one with Elyza. Damn these thoughts! After so many years of pent-up emotions and wanting, when he finally had what he wanted, he could not have her! Growling in agony he bit down on his lip deciding he could not withstand this anymore. He would defy his master for her orders over him grew weaker and weaker.

"It's twelve?" with a grumble and deep exhale she looked to her phone for the time. Twelve in the morning? How long did she fall asleep? And what had woken her up? If anything it was just her body being thrown off by the time difference. Sighing she rose from the couch and sluggishly walked to her bedroom where various clothes had been thrown everywhere. Messes never bugged her much but if she had the time, she would've liked to sorted storage by now.

Reaching to the floor she grabbed her pair of shorts and a loose tank top. The current skirt and white blouse that had been given to her wasn't particularly comfortable, although she did appreciate it.

Slipping off her clothing something felt... strange. It was if something omniscient was in her room, the feeling fogged the entire space. Her muscles rigid and her mind on high alert she continued to get undressed, maybe it was just those scary movies she watched that put her on edge. It wouldn't be the first time if they did.

Suddenly, from the empty air, something brushed against her side.

"What the fuck?!" she yelled out as she turned around to cover herself up, what the Hell had touched her? She saw nothing behind her, just the same messy room that needed to be cleaned. Was it her imagination? It couldn't be, it felt so real, so tangible... Anxiety getting to her she quickly stripped of her clothes and slid on her loose shirt and shorts. However she dared not look to the corner this time, instead her eyes were constantly trained on the space surrounding her and behind her.

Scampering out of her room she cringed with every step; she just couldn't break the feeling that something was watching her... But, she did lock the doors and windows, so, how could anyone get in without her noticing? For some reason, with an irking suspicion, her mind knew better. But, there was no way right? There's no way it was _him_...

Maybe if she just said his name it would make her feel better? Afterall, it's custom for people to respond when they hear their names, and when she won't get a response there's enough proof right there that he's stuck at Hellsing. Yeah yeah, this would make her feel better.

"A-Alucard?" she called out into the open air that filled the hallway and living room. There was no way he was here.

After a few seconds of waiting for confirmation of a reply, with no one to respond, she exhaled a breath of relief and continued onward to her couch where she would most likely fall asleep given her bed was cluttered with suitcases and the such.

The TV dimly lit the room with it's glowing light of the selection screen for The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She truly loved that movie, even when she was a child(and was far too young to understand some of it's implications) she loved that film. Quasimoto had always been her favorite character along with that goat that follows Esmerelda around.

Slumping onto the couch she allowed herself to drift off.


	16. XVI

_It smelled of rotting flesh and disease. Rats scurried along her, up and down her feet as they made their way to their small dens. She was back here again, but then again, what did she expect? This was the life of a slave, everyday it was the same thing. Forced awake, driven to the point of exhaustion with labor, and at the end of the day... those men touched her. It always hurt and burned down there when they did those things. While she did bleed during the month, her body was still not ready to accept something so vulgar and brutal, especially in the fashion that was currently dished to her._

_Opening her eyes the dim light of the torch flickered from the hallway and into her cellar. Other girls and boys her age were piled in this confined space. They were all used to the tight spaces and small amounts of privacy. Given they hardly left this room, different parts of it had been appointed to different 'activities'. One corner acted as a lavatory, another a place for eating moldy bread and rotten meat, and the rest of the room was dedicated to sleeping._

_Slowly sitting up, she noticed someone was making their way down the hall with the clanking of keys and the splash of boots in puddles full of mold and rat feces. It was probably another guard coming to wake them up for the day__'__s work. It couldn't be helped, it was better to prepare herself rather than deny another day of grueling work._

_"Wake up brats!" the man barked to the group of sleeping children._

_"Go deliver this food to the young lord." handing me a golden platter of food I dared not breathe it in for I might eat it. The wom__a__n who had been cooking patted my shoulder before sending me off. She was like us, forced into labor, but instead, she lives in the prettier part of the palace and not the cellars._

_Quickly heading down the hallways I eyed the delicious looking fruits and meats. It was always so difficult resisting proper food that hadn't spoiled, but the punishment for stealing always made me sure not to take a bite for myself. Damn those soldiers._

_Opening a larger door with my back I timidly entered the room, my eyes trained on keeping this pile of food balanced. My feet greeted a large tapestry that had been laid flat on the ground. It was soft unlike the hard, marble hallways._

_Looking up I noticed a boy, who was young but still older than myself, writing on some parchment paper. He looked invested in his works and didn't even notice me enter the room. Should I speak up? Or will he get mad at me for speaking without permission? Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out the answer._

_"M-Mister..." trailing off I dared not make eye contact with the man, instead I looked to the ground while holding up the tray._

_"Hm?" he turned around only to look back to the project he had been working on. With a quick gesture of his hand to 'come' I carefully walked over and place the tray down on an empty space available. Awkwardly I stood there waiting for approval to leave. Why doesn't he just tell me to go ahead and return to my household duties? What's up with this guy? I don't think I've ever seen him around before, as in I've done anything for him. How interesting._

_Looking to the ground I moved my toes around as if trying to distract myself._

_"You can sit." pointing to a chair not too far from his desk I tilted my head? Sit? Why would I sit down? Why does he care?_

_"Uhm-"_

_"It's stay here or wait to be beaten." never breaking eye contact from his studies he spoke to me monotonously. What would this man know about being beaten? What does he know about being a slave? Deciding to respond I listened to him and sat down by a table which had a small bowl of fruit accompanied by a bottle of red wine. Damn, it looks good, if only I could eat some of it without getting caught..._

_Unknowingly I had my eyes fixated on the fruits every second, and consequently, the man took notice._

_"Help yourself, personally I'm not a fan of sweets." glancing over to me I was brought out of my trance from daydreaming about delicious fruits. But, when I thought about what I had just heard, did my ears deceive me? Was this man really saying I could eat some of his food? No, I must be hearing things, there's no way a man of royalty would allow trash like me to eat his own food. Such an oppurtunity does not exist, especially not for the likes of me._

_"Do you like eating maggot infested bread? I'm offering you proper food." with a straight face the man made eye contact with me. There was no way I had misheard him a second time._

_"What?" uncertain I looked over to him, his pale blue eyes felt cold while his head full of black locks made him appear rather attractive, not to mention his strong, yet, soft features. He looks to be only around his late teens._

_"Eat what you like." with a sigh as if annoyed with the fact I still didn't comprehend what he was offering me he went back to his works. There was no way I was saying no to free food..._

_After minutes of silence, the man had managed to acknowledge this girl in his presence. He remembered the days when he was no different than her, dressed in rags and used daily for sex or labor. He could not help but take pity on her, Hell, he took pity on all slaves._

_"What's your name?" deciding to take a break from his daily practices of writing he invested his time with this slave girl. Perhaps she could entertain him, he had been bored and lonely lately. Maybe he could even take advantage of her, it had been some time since he had a woman; and something within him said that the girl in front of him held a special fire to dance with._

_"My name? Um, my parents called me Cosmina before we were sold separately." with her face stuffed with food she responded. Hm, there was something funny about this girl that took his fancy._

_"Cosmina? 'Born of order and beauty' correct?" resting his chin into the palm of his hand he continued to watch her mannerisms._

_"Sure I guess." shrugging her shoulders she took a large bite from an apple. If he looked past the dirt and grime covering her skin, this girl was actually attractive to some degree. But, those eyes, there was something so magnificent about them. The splendid green, how lively that color was..._

_"What's your name mister?" she questioned before moving onto a bunch of grapes._

_"Vlad Tepes 'Dracula', born of Dracul. However I prefer Vlad." looking to the bowl that had once been full of vibrant fruits, it was clearly empty now as Cosmina finished the last grape. This girl sure had a bottomless stomach._

_"Well mister, Vlad, thank you for allowing me to eat your food." standing from her chair she walked over to him before bowing in thanks._

_"I do not care for sweet things, I'd rather let you eat it than it go to waste." why did this girl feel the need to thank him?_

_"You're different mister." standing straight up she smiled to him. There was something about her gentle smile that made him smile. Maybe it would be in his best interest to allow himself to learn about this girl, after all, she didn't seem all that different from himself when he was her age. Actually, how old was she? Obviously she was younger than himself, but by how much? Maybe she was around sixteen to fifteen? Her __malnourished__ body made it difficult to tell. While her frame was all there, her arms were thin as well as her legs._

_"How old are you?" taking the liberty to ask her age, he didn't even realize that she might not even know._

_"My age? Not sure, maybe my fifteenth year? We ain't told how many days go by or the month." she scratched at her chin as if thinking hard. How old was she again? Last time she checked, her birthday, or at least what she was told what her birthday was, had been a couple of months ago. But the idea of celebrating one's birth never made sense to her in all honesty. Hurray for being alive? Is that really a great way to celebrate?_

_Opening his mouth to reply, he was cut short by his fiance entering the room. She was certainly in for a treat._

_"Vlad? What is this slave doing here?!" her cheeks drew red as she pointed to the small girl sitting on the chair. She panicked and quickly climbed down before falling onto her forearms and calves as if worshipping. She repeatedly excused herself with sorries and apologies "Get her out, I want her out right now! She even ate our food!" the mistress stomped her foot on the ground as she held up the bowl that had once been full of fruits._

_"Elmas calm yourself!" with an assertive tone his voice struck reason into Elmas "I gave her food and allowed her to sit as she pleased. Do not make a scene again, last time your father had a hard time justifying what you did, we don't want to relive that do we?" he hated this girl with a passion. His fiance was quite disgusting in his mind with her ways of getting what she always wanted._

_"B-But, why would you let a slave do as they please? They're chattel to us, who gives a damn?" pouting her cheeks in a way rather unpleasant way, she retorted._

_With a deep exhale he found it within himself to try and appeal to her interests in order for to leave._

_"Elmas, my fiance, I wish to be left alone while I study. Why don't you run along and do whatever it is you do during the day? Later we can talk, but now, I'm exhausted so please leave." while he hated her, she absolutely adored him, which, he might've felt bad about, but, she was a bitch who didn't know a second of life without luxury. Such people to him are worthless and exist only to manipulated, as his fiance would be._

_"...You can be so mean sometimes." her brown eyes watering she left the room shutting the door with a loud bang. Her attitude was distasteful._

_"Wow." Cosmina simply stated, her eyes wide at the fact that his young lord had defended her. Just what exactly was this man playing at? Maybe she's missing his motives, or, she just can't read this man. But, there was no way he was doing this out of the kindness of his heart, no, he didn't strike her to be that kind of person._

_"Honestly, she's quite a nuisance." standing from his chair, he walked over to his bed and rested on his side still facing the younger girl. It was growing late and soon enough she'd be wisked away from him and taken to some man of a house to be raped. Perhaps he could keep her from that._

_"Thank you for backing me, mister Vlad." nodding her head she bowed to him again as respect._

_Again interrupting their conversation, a household maid knocked lightly on the bedroom door. Muffled behind the thick wood she called for Cosmina to return to attend another man who wished to have her. While he might not be able to protect every slave, he could certainly give this girl a hand._

_"Tell them she's staying with me for the night." he smirked as he looked to Cosmina, who's expression had sunk when the maid arrived to take her away. Although, her reaction wasn't exactly pleasant. So this man really was like all boys! She should've known better than to put some faith into him "Cosmina, come here." gesturing to the clean sheets on his bed he ordered the anxious girl to come to his side. Who was she to say no? She must obey and she musn't talk back._

_While it did appear this boy wanted to have his way with her body, he had something different in mind. Something she had never experienced._

_Gentleness._

_Climbing into his bed begrudgingly, she laid by his side as if waiting for grubby hands to tear the clothes from her skin and strip her. However, after a minute of waiting, nothing happened. Instead, she looked over to Vlad, who had climbed under the sheets as if ready for sleep, and realized that what she had thought about him from the start was right. He was different than other men._


	17. XVII

_aid there defenseless, sleeping, quietly resting. There was so much money to be taken if she simply left with his head. So many months of preparation, so much agony for this one moment and it was finally happening. Her mentor had constantly spoke of when they would end this mad man's tyranny. Every damn day people feared for their lives, Hell, the dead hung from every tree in this rotten city. People cannot continue to live in fear like this, it wasn't right._

_Silently she crept up to him with her blade at the ready. This moment would make all the difference._

Something cold traced over her breast as well as up and down her stomach, dangerously close to her lower regions. Did she fall asleep again? What was constantly waking her up if she did, in fact, fall asleep once more? A particular man came to mind, red-clad and monstrously tall... No! Nope, no way it was Alucard.

Grumbling she opened her eyes, why was it so cold anyways? Did the heater turn off or something? She'd have to investigate later once she figures out what exactly keeps disturbing her.

Moving around her finger brushed against something smooth yet doughy like flesh. Oh no... Could it be she was imagining this? It had to be right? Sure he was capable of things she didn't even think to be possible, but travelling here so quickly? No, that was beyond even his capability; or was it? No, no, now isn't the time to get all worked up over Alucard. Somehow she felt like if he knew she was constantly thinking about him it would give Alucard some strange satisfaction. Who knows, she can't read him or exactly figure out what his deal is. After all, why her? There must be so many more attractive women than herself, who was she to compete with this females? Certainly she was nothing.

Attempting to sit up further, something wet flicked over her thumb. Was the ceiling leaking? It must be. But, as if to answer her assumption, the sensation wrapped around her thumb and bit down softly.

She girlishly screamed in response.

"Holy shit! Ew!" somehow managing to force herself off the couch she landed on her palms as she frantically shook her hand hoping to somehow rid her skin of the left over saliva.

A voice chuckled in response, and promptly, she was grabbed by the leg and dragged back up to the plushy couch. She attempted to grab onto something but alas, there was nothing for her fingers to cling on to. Unable to see very well she reached for her phone and pressed the home button thus turning it on and giving off some light.

Currently she was laying on her stomach while her abdomen was being supported, by what she presumed to be, legs. Her legs were somehow being held down with great force. She couldn't struggle much aside from the occasional reach or spasm.

"You're quite lively tonight, Elyza." a very familiar voice replied to her bouts of kicking. It really was him...

"Let me go! Why can't you just knock on the door or something?!" red faced she tried to face him but her current position lacked the mobility to allow her to do so.

"Why should I knock when what is mine is blatantly out for me?" removing his glasses and large hat he allowed the human girl to retreat away from him during those seconds. He had had his fun with toying with her, but now, it was time to get down to business.

"Goddamn, you're so fucking creepy!" clutching her chest as if recovering from a great battle her other arm reached for a nearby lamp and gently turned it on. She could make out the same red duster he wore and those rich red eyes. They were so inhuman.

Ignoring her remark the vampire king progressed with what he had came here for.

"Elyza, are you aware how a human becomes a vampire?" with a grin he looked over to her before promptly picking her up, much to her hatred, and placed her down on his lap. This would do for now.

"I-I mean yeah, but why?" accepting defeat she decided to go along with whatever Alucard has in mind.

"Then you must know a human must be a virgin in order to abandon their humanity." running his fingers through her soft locks he took in a whiff of her scent. It was still cloudy and intoxicating, reminiscent of when he first met her in that hospital.

"I don't like where this is going..." trailing off she found it within herself to at least become comfortable in her current predicament. He chuckled darkly in response. She was quick on her feet to catch the drift of the conversation and where it was heading.

Slowly, as if to torture Cosmina, his digits traced over her sides and thighs. He could only resist her for so long before instincts overwhelmed him. In her presence he was just a man lusting after her. But then again, what was a king to his queen?

"Please, I'm not in the mood..." sounding rather upset part of him felt pity for her, as he never wanted to grief her. With a grumble he forced his wandering hands away from her body and settled for holding her. However, this still did not settle what he had came here for, after all, he was a very ambitious man.

She was surprised he actually listened to her request and stop his groping. Was this really love? Or was it Alucard just going after some strange motive she wasn't aware of? Only time could tell, as she figured there wasn't a way to get rid of the vampire; this much she accepted, although still hesitant to the thought of herself belonging to the Nosferatu. Again, this was another thing time could only fix and sort out.

"Elyza," he spoke gently "promise me as long as you remain human to stray away from danger." he held her tightly. Never again would he lose her.

How was she supposed to react to this? Of course the polite thing to do would accept and promise Alucard, but, could she really stay out of trouble? Sure she wasn't working with anything dangerous, but, everyone has obstacles that can life threatening... Elyza had never been one to promise things that might not fall through.

"I-I..." her mind on freeze she uttered the first words that came to mind "Okay, I won't."

Wait, had she really said that? Did she really just say that to make him feel better? Since when did she want to help out this love-sick monster? What the Hell brain?! Who told you to say that? Damn, if only she could've filtered...

He squeezed her tightly as if afraid she would slip through the minuscule cracks of his embrace. What mattered right now was that she was alive, and not... fuck, he couldn't think of that right now. He couldn't think of the beast he had made her all those years ago. If only he knew, if only he knew she had to pure. This time he would let anything defile her, only he could corrupt her and make her cry out in sweet pain.

Falling prey to instinct he ran his fingers through her hair before adorning her neck with soft bites. Only he could kill her, no one else. And if he couldn't have her this one last time, no one could.

"Hey..." she reached for anything to grab onto in hopes of getting Alucard to stop. Her fist caught a good few locks of hair and he pulled slightly as if hoping it would be enough to stop him. Unfortunately, to Alucard, that was merely a sign to continue. Again in her presence he became but a small man who was victim to lust. He was famished and absolutely craved what was right in front of him.

Elyza blushed as he spun her around so she was straddling his lap. Angrily she attempted to move away only to fall back down. Her face felt insanely red as Alucard continued to feel her up. His bites were harder, hungrier than before, desperate even. All she could do was accept this and try to keep a shred of dignity intact. Her fingers clawed at his back, never had anyone been this sensual with her. How was she supposed to react?

"Cosmina..." his fangs enlongated. He would have her.


	18. XVIII

_**Hey guys! So I just posted a picture of Cosmina/Elyza on tinypic. The link to the image is in the description part of my profile. I drew it myself and it was kinda rushed, took me an hour or so to get done. I hope you like it!**_

"A-Alucard please..." she shuttered as two sharp fangs pierced her skin. They didn't bite down hard, only enough to penetrate her skin and draw blood. It felt strange being in this weird pain. Part of her wished for it to cease while, some subconscious part of her, wanted to egg him on. Fuck, what the Hell was she thinking.

His tongue lapped at the red liquid. It wasn't much but enough to sustain himself for the time being. With every cell traces of memories entered his mind like shards. They were disorientated, not in order, blurry even. He saw her as a child getting her first taste of chocolate and then freaking out over how tasty it was. Then he saw her make a dive into blue water with a swim cap on. These were all very small memories, but still, seeing her past like this somehow brought the slightest bit of happiness to him. She was cute as a kid.

But, every kid has their times of fear.

_She was in a dark room that smelled of urine and morphine. It was cold, when suddenly, the loud bang of a door being forced open while shouts of police officers stormed the room she was currently being held in._

Anger bubbled in him, how dare some filthy human take custody of his Cosmina?! How dare they...

Suddenly she fell limp in his hold. Did she faint? He remembered her mentioning something about having anemia; whatever that meant. Still, if it was a factor that caused her to fall unconscious he must stop otherwise he could risk her well-being.

Pulling his lips away from the small holes in her neck he switched her position to where he held her bridal style. Carefully he lifted her and walked over to her bedroom and placed her down on a bed. Of course he joined her, he wanted to see her when she awoke.

_"Exhilarating isn't it?" she trembled._

_Her fingers pulled away from the knife; this wasn't him, this was someone else, an impersonator._

_"That man was a prisoner scheduled to be executed. But, it seems you have done my job for me." the soft pad of feet against marble alerted her as it grew closer. Dammit! How did this man know when she was going to be here! How did he know? It couldn't have been that... She should've known better than to trust that weasel of a leader._

_Quickly she pulled the blade from the flesh and spun around pointing it to whoever had been behind her. While it was dark, something told her, just from the man's voice, this was her actual target._

_Suddenly a flame had been lit and illuminated the man in front of her. Thick locks of black wavy hair and a slight mustache greeted her. This man... It was him. He was in full armor as well, he knew well to prepare himself before confronting her. No matter... She would have his head regardless._

_"Surprised?" he questioned as he sat down in a nearby chair. Did this man not care she was here in an attempt to kill him? He's a fool._

_"No, not really. Still, you don't fight me despite I attempted to murder you?" she wiped her blooded blade on the cloth of the bed sheets._

_He chuckled._

_"You truly do not recognize me..." he sounded disappointed._

_"Why the Hell would I have seen the likes of you before?" she almost took offense._

_With an exhale he placed his head in the palm of his hand as he examined her. It was the same girl from before, but much healthier than before. She was lean with muscle and supple curves. She had truly blossomed from the last he had seen of her._

_He walked toward her, and as a cornered animal would, she prepared herself to fight. But, from what she could see, he had no blade of any kind. Was he trained in hand-to-hand combat? Either way, she was prepared to fight._

_"Cosmina," she was startled, how did he know her name?! She hadn't even given her real name to that scummy leader "do you truly not remember me?" he held out his arms with his brows furrowed. He looked upset and slightly wishful that, somewhere in her mind, there was a shard of his memory left._

_"How do you know my name?" she spoke lowly as she backed away._

_"You gave it to me all those years ago, do you truly not remember that life? The life of a slave? The life I gave you? You were to die but I saved you, my dear Cosmina." he inched closer and closer much to her discomfort. _

_"H-How do you know about that?! And how dare you speak of like you know what it is to be a slave!" angered she was nearly ready to tear this man's throat out._

_"But I do know the life of a slave," no, it wasn't him._

_"But, how are you king?" she wasn't willing to put the pieces together, no, this man wasn't him._

_"Cosmina, I am Vladimir Tepes the Third, born of Dracul, the boy who allowed you to sleep where you pleased, eat what you pleased, rest as you saw fit." he was only a few feet away from her now. Her muscles relaxed as she dropped her blades. No way was this the kind boy who had shown her mercy all those years ago. No, this wasn't him right? He was kind, how could he put all of these people through so much suffering? How could that one man put so many people through despair when he himself knew the lash of the whip?_

_"N-No, it can't be you..." his smile was so kind, so warming and heartfelt. There was no way..._

_"Yes Cosmina," closing their distance he placed his hand on her head reminiscent of the past "it is me and do not wish to fight with you, I simply wish for you to remain with me." her expression was blank as she could hardly believe what was happening. While part of her wanted to rejoice and embrace this man, she was in denial that this same person murdered so many people._

_"But how could you murder? How could you kill so many people!" she smacked his hand away before grabbing her knife "Why?! How could you!" enraged she quickly aimed for his hand only to be stopped mid swing.  
><em>

_"Oh Cosmina," with her blade in hand blood slowly dripped from his flesh "I will reveal everything to you so long as you remain here." with his other hand he cupped her cheek. He was still smiling warmly at her despite the pain he endured. Nothing could stop him from enjoying the reunion with someone he cared so deeply about._

_Her eyes spilled with weak droplets of tears. _

The pillow was wet and so was her face. Her heart ached while her thoughts were loud with dark emotions. Why was she so upset? And why did that girl in her dream look exactly like her but only with short hair? What was that? Opening her eyes she was greeted by the cold light of the moon covering her like a blanket. How did she end up in bed? And how did she even fall asleep?

Oh that's right.

Alucard had been feeding on her and she fainted from too much blood loss. While it wasn't major problem, it was enough to make her heart rate rise. She wasn't a vampire was she? No, she could feel her pulse and her canines were still the same size as before. Mentally she wiped her brown and gave a sigh of relief.

Hands snaked around her ;"Hands snaked around her waist./p


	19. XIX

What was this miasma choking her? It didn't feel right, how it clogged her lungs and filled her mind with fear. She felt as if thousands of eyes were watching her every movement and every thought. It was disgusting feeling such strange creatures she could not see, wriggle all over her skin and cover her. Thousands upon thousands of tiny legs scattered over her cold, wet skin. They didn't infiltrate her flesh at all, no, it was much worse. They infiltrated her mind and everything she thought of. They showed her pictures of dead flesh and sweat mixed with blood that screamed in agonizing pleasure.

This was disgusting, awful, this was... it made her sick but she couldn't do anything to vomit.

But then, each frame making monumental impacts, it showed a man's face she knew all to well. Those dark black locks that are unruly along with that mischievous smirk of sharp teeth. He loomed over her with malicious intent insane with power and control. His expression was truly that of a monster and it scared her immensely. The look of ferocity and hunger made her sick and her heart jump into her throat. Wasn't this the man who wanted to claim her? Who claimed to love her? Then why was he scaring her?! Why was he showing her this! Why strike fear into her heart?!

"You crave my love." wandering hands startled her from the strange spacewalk she went on. Her arms were wrapped tight around his body and her leg had been thrown over his side in a suggestive manner "the thought of me striking fear into your mind drives you wild, you detest it, and instead, you need my affections and care." his hand stroked over her head while the other ran over the smooth flesh of her thigh that had been thrown over him.

Was he talking about that weird daydream she had? How the Hell could he have seen that? Oh right, the first vampire on Earth... that alone is enough to keep her from thinking about that for too long or too hard.

"That's not how it is! You must be pretty fucking scary when you're mad..." she attempted to smack his hand away and return her leg to a normal resting position, but instead, a strong grip on her doughy flesh forced the limb to stay in it's current position. Ungloved fingers dug into her skin while he thrusted, rather pleasantly if anyone asked her, right to her pelvic regions. It was enough to elicit a small grunt of surprise from her.

"Do not attempt to resist me, I can only hold back for so long. Indulge me before I undo you." he never grew tired of this beating flesh he no longer had. To feel the life teeming within her drove him mad, as his natural instincts as an undead, he craved to rob this life from her. He wanted to own her existence and be her death, he craved it like nothing else.

Swallowing her dignity she allowed this fondling, well, not really allow, but more or less agree to not struggle.

He panted against her heatedly while something, distinctly male, rubbed against her. Her face burned red as she could do nothing to fight this behemoth of a man off of her. Instead she didn't make a single noise, she didn't move at all. She merely accepted this.

Then a hand reached for her waist, just above her rear, and held on tightly. Alucard rammed her into his own erection which caused her to squeak out of surprise. He truly loved her reactions, in his mind, they were the epitome of an adorable virgin. Again he roughly plowed into her lower regions before he carefully listened to her squeak again.

How long could he control himself?

Pulling away from her, he looked down to her expression. Her eyes were shut tightly while everywhere from her cheeks to her ears were red. He could smell her body's natural reaction to arousal and savoured it while he could. For now, this would be enough to sate him.

Slowly she opened her eyes as if curious why he had stopped.

"Do you wish for me to continue?" running his thumb over her cheek he tightened his grasp on her hip. She flinched in response and sunk away from him.

"Of course not, and" she grumbled as she tried to push herself away from him "you need to learn to stop sleeping with me! Seriously! It's weird." she sat up from the bed and rubbed her temples. Combined with he current frustration at hand, the strange dream she had didn't help her.

"Were you not the one who clung to me in your sleep?" with a chuckle he wrapped his arms around her stomach before pulling her back down to the bed. Annoyed she growled lowly and struggled in his grasp.

"Jesus! Just let me get up would you! You don't always have to be touching me!" managing to break from his grasp, which he allowed, she shot a scowl at him before throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and walked off. He smirked as he watched her saunter off rather pissed. How long would it be before he broke her?

With a grumble she opened the fridge and her eyes scanned the small storage of food she had managed to accumulate. Nothing looked appetizing, not even the salsa she had bought for her chips. Sighing she shut the fridge door before plopping down onto the couch which she then grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She figured she wasn't going to get any sleep with Alucard hanging around, so, she might as well vedge out and watch something that looked semi-interesting. If she remembered correctly, there was a particular movie that had caught her eye earlier... Oh right, it was the movie Dracula. The only reasons he wanted to watch the silly movie was to compare Alucard and Hollywood depictions of vampires.

Flipping through various pages of listings for movies, she found the one that listed 'Dracula' and hit play. It was free given everyone more or less agreed it was a cheesy romance story and had some slight tongue in cheek humor.

The screen turned black before playing the opening titles and early credits. Leaning back into her couch she watched as the film started. After the first few minutes, a presence dawned on her, and of course, it was Alucard. He sat there rather unamused as to why she was watching such an outlandish depiction of the undead such as himself. It was quite pathetic what humans had come up with.

"Why are you watching this garbage?" annoyed with this is low quality entertainment he watched non the less.

"Because it's funny." she smirked as she crossed her arms.

"You are aware that this is an idiotic picture of vampires?" growing even further agitated he decided it would calm him down if he maybe held Elyza.

"Yeah I know, but it's funny because I've seen the shit you do and comparing it to some typical vampire horror movie is pretty funny in my opinion." she shimmied his hand off her shoulder before turning up the volume.

_"What are you?!" _the main female love interest called out to the dashing vampire that had cornered her in her own bedroom.

Elyza laughed in response from the cheesy acting. She could practically feel the frustration building up with Alucard and how he loathed what she had decided to watch. So promptly, the TV shut off before a few sparks of electricity popped from behind the machine. Alarmed she quickly stood up and attempted to turn on the television; however this was to no avail for it was broken.

"That's gonna cost me you know!" turning around, with her hands on her hips, she angrily yelled at the indifferent vampire.

"Why must you care so much about that worthless piece of machinery? It's rather annoying." knitting his fingers together he threw one leg over the other before tilting his head. It was rather interesting to watch her so angry.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Just because you don't understand doesn't mean you can just change it! It's a human thing." storming off to grab herself a glass of water to cool down she tried to reassure herself that there was no point in fighting with Alucard given he wouldn't understand.


	20. XX

_"He's already found her?!" slamming his fist onto the table his glasses fell with a clatter while the silver necklace he wore jingling against the pendant adorned on his breast pocket._

_"I-I'm sorry sir but it appears that the monster has made himself very well-known to Miss Carpathia. She had moved into England a few weeks ago when, a reported, 'terrorist' attack killed every staff member of Saint Joseph's Hospital near the London area. She was the sole survivor and the attacker's body was never found." The younger subject read from a brown folder that contained all kinds of information in regards to her._

_"Shit," straightening out his collar he lit a cigar "I wanted to be clean about this."_

_"As did all of us sir." quietly the small man left the brown folder full of paper on his desk before walking away. He thumbed over the small locket in his hand, in it lied a picture of the Carpathia family. Her father and mother held their daughter with smiles, it was a sweet memory; locked away for his entertainment. He remembered seeing her like that, as a newborn. He wondered what she was like as a full adult. Well, soon enough, he would find out. If all persists as anticipated, he'll rob that monster of the one thing he truly cares about. Oh how he'll relish in the moment of the fear and devastation of that man; and once Elyza learns of the past, how it truly was, she'll see the evil in the dead heart of a monster that should've died long ago. While he didn't care for her, in the way that tyrant did, he cared for her more as a sister. Growing up with her family, and with his own to match, he correlated her memory loss as a kid with her past. Constantly he'd have to help her remember what she had been doing the previous day given it was often switched with her past life. He pitied her as a child, but as man, as soon as he grasps hold of her, he'll feel so accomplished and joyed; he knew she would as well. _

_Now it's a matter of time before he swoops in unsuspecting._

"Why do you insist on playing such loud music?" he stood behind her and watched as she typed away at the computer. Given he had insisted on staying the night, and most of the day, she thought if she couldn't do as she pleased in her own home, she'd throw him out.

"I like this music and this is my own home, Alucard. If you don't like it feel free to leave or whatever it is you do during your free-time." shooing him away she raised the volume of her radio. The music often helped her focus and keep to a very specific beat while working. Currently she had been given a report about a patient and how they complained they were dizzy and not feeling well. Of course she took the assignment and worked away.

"In my time I could easily buy such a small dwelling. Why must you live in this tiny home? If I could have my way I'd purchase us the largest house you could dream of." walking around he investigated the various boxes of unpacked furniture and clothing. He found it funny how little she owned.

"Well, I like living in a tiny house. It's cozy and fits me rather well." with a sigh she continued to file up a report.

"Isn't it that most humans dream of owning some extravagant home? So lavishly pointless?" rummaging through a small box that was light weight he questioned.

"I mean yeah, but, personally I like the small space. A big house just feels so barren and lonely." shrugging she took a sip of her coffee.

Not responding he dug through her various outfits. There seemed to be a plethora of plain blouses with jeans, not to mention the blue nurse's scrubs packed away. Did she really only wear this sort of thing? Nothing but pants and shirts. But, after digging to the bottom of the cardboard box he found the skirt and the long sleeved shirt his master had given to her. Why didn't she wear this sort of thing more often?

"Why don't you wear this sort of clothing more often? These shirts are so dull." tossing the skirt to her she quickly turned around and caught it before it hit her face.

"I don't really like skirts and stuff. I'd rather wear some jeans and a jacket." shrugging it off she tossed the garment to the floor.

Continuing to the next box he came across various photos in picture frames. Each of them looked to be of people smiling and enjoying each other. Although, there was one picture he was not very fond of.

"Who is this man you are with?" quickly appearing behind her, he placed the framed photograph over the monitor screen.

"Oh him? He was a co-worker of mine, we were good friends." grinning she looked nostalgic recalling her own memories. Alucard merely looked to the smiling man in the photo with some disgust.

"But when I moved we stopped talking, I think he's married now." again shrugging her shoulders she placed the photo picture down and continued to work. From what he could see, she was examining some strange close up of a blood cell. But, it looked rather disfigured and more oval like, rather than circular.

Turning around he continued to dig through more pictures. In one, with color rather distorted, there she was again smiling with another man. Her hair had been done up in a bun with a rose. From what he could tell, she was wearing a dark red dress that was rather form fitting, but it cut off at her cleavage. Next to her, another smiling man kissed her cheek while he was wearing a suit. Now this made him angry. But, she had already stood up and looked at the picture herself.

"That was my Prom date when I was in high school. He asked me to go with him, I didn't really want to go but my mom really wanted me to so I went. It was okay, the chocolate fondue occupied me while Joshua went and hung out with some of his buddies before dancing with me." her eyes studdied the way he looked when kissing her cheek and she cringed "He kinda forced that, I didn't like it. My mom still framed it." giving the frame a distasteful look she picked up the box and dug through even more pictures.

"Oh hey, there's me as a newborn. Wow, I was skinny baby." with wide eyes she looked over herself as a newborn crying in her mother's arms for the first time "I remember I had a twin but he died during birth and I survived. Twins tend to be delivered rather early." placing the picture near her desktop she continued her trip down memory lane.

"Why don't you change into this?" with quite the devilish grin, Alucard held up a pair of lingerie. Instantly her face heated and she attempted to grab the pair of lacy underwear.

"I'm not going to wear that!" she attempted to jump up and snatch the clothing from Alucard but, he tempted her by holding it up high just out of her reach. This was quite the excuse to have her in such close proximity to himself without it being forced on his part.

"I think it suits you." and just to push her buttons, he balled up the lingerie in his fist and took a sniff. The entire time he grinned with his canines showing while maintaining eye contact.

"Y-You...! You fucking pervert!" her cheeks went red and she stormed off to her computer. Furiously she typed away clearly trying to not think about what Alucard had just done.

"I like this color of red on you." looking to the dark red skirt he remembered how the decadent color contrasted against her place skin.

"Well, good luck getting me into a skirt." while clearly she was sarcastic and didn't mean her words to taken literally, he saw the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her.

Jerking her rolling chair backward, he spun her around and clawed at the sweats she had changed into. Much to her dismay she fought back and attempted to keep her pants on.

"Quit it! I was only joking!" managing to pull away from the fiend she scooped herself into a ball on the chair "Look, I'll go shopping and buy your choice of clothes, okay? If I do this do you promise to leave me alone then?" sighing she took note of the grin growing on his face.

After brushing her hair and throwing on the long sleeved shirt and skirt that Alucard had thrown at her, she agreed to go shopping with the troublesome man. It didn't take him long to take advantage of her offer and forced her to take a break from her boring work that bothered him. While he'd much rather be lying in bed, in his coffin, he figured that this was a much better way to spend time with Elyza. It sort of excited him to go on this strange outing and do common things humans do.

"You have to promise you won't touch me unless I permit it. If you force yourself on me in public people will get the wrong idea, and knowing you, that could end badly." starting her car she adjusted her mirrors and allowed the engine to purr to life.

"Why should I care what other humans think?" fitting himself in the strange contraption he sat in the passenger's seat. Elyza looked over and found it rather strange to see a man so out of time sitting in a modern machine.

"Just please don't do anything weird." backing out of her driveway she began the fifteen minute drive to the local mall. It had been some time since she had visited any mall she was slightly nervous but knew that if anything, strange, were to happen, Alucard would be backing her in the blink of an eye.


End file.
